Riders in New York!
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: This was an idea that came to me from reading so of the fan fiction stories of Rubius. this is the continuation of the Menma and Will2's story. Read chapters five and Six of 'The Uzumak Ghost' if needed. Warning contains elements from other works of fiction.
1. Arrival

Riders in New York-Chapter one.

( **Hello Readers, Codey-Wraith here with the first instalment of 'the Uzumaki Ghost' side story. These short stories are of Menma and Will2 (though she will have a new name by the end of this chapter.) where they went after Naruto, Hinata, the Guardians and Raven returned to the Elemental Nations.**

 **Now many of you will probably question why it is an kamen rider and Ultimate Spiderman crossover. The reason why, is because I wanted too. Now for the disclaimer... (breaths in deeply)**

 **I do not own, Naruto, Kamen Rider, Ultimate Spiderman, Devil may cry or the entire Marvel universe or even anything mentioned in the story from other realities.**

 **Now with that out the way let's begin.** )

Story Start

Dinner just outside of New York city-Men's' Bathroom-early morning-a week after Naruto and friends returned to the Elemental Nations-Saturday Morning.

In front of a mirror is a young man almost seventeen year old boy with blond hair with red streaks is washing his face with cold water. The look on his face indicates a lack of sleep. He is currently wearing denim jeans and a dark red jacket and white sneakers, with no head band. He looks up to see a face he barely recognises due to the lack of whisker marks. This is Menma Namikaze, formally a mere shadow clone of Naruto Uzumaki, and new resident of this dimension.

After leaving from Kandrakar Will2 and Menma had joined this worlds Naruto Uzumaki as he went north past New York, they had gone their separate ways when they reached the cross roads between Element city and New York.

Why were Menma and Will2 heading to New York? They were given a message from Doctor Fate that told them to go to New York to meet with a Doctor Strange, so that they could hide from the Genma.

Menma exits the bathroom and steps out to find two assault rifles pointed at his head by two of five would be crooks looking to make a buck by robbing an open twenty four hour dinner. All the customers are cowering in fear while Will2 is seen eating as if nothing is happening, until one of the crooks sat next to her and started flirting with his arm around her shoulders.

"So come here often?" the apparent leader of the crooks started, "So how about you and I get to know each other," and grabs her chin to kiss her.

He is stopped by the sound of two of his guys screaming at their arms being broken by Menma who then breaks one of the guns in half before throwing each half at the last two crooks and knocking them out.

The leader goes to shoot Menma but is electrocuted by Will2 from behind. He falls over forwards as Will2 continues to eat her breakfast, smiling and is joined by Menma as he starts to eat his breakfast, leaving everyone in shock.

Menma looks at the map of New York in his pocket and says, "We are going to have to go through central park to get to this Doctor's place," he looks up to Will2 and asks, "What do you think Jupiter?" ( **For now on WILL2 is now Jupiter.** )

"UMKUM," Jupiter answered with her mouth full of pancakes before swallowing, "Okay. Do you think we will see some super heroes?"

Menma continued to eat his breakfast before saying, "If we do, I would prefer it to be when not in a conflict," where Jupiter nods understanding his reasoning.

They finished their breakfast, Menma payed the bill and left with Jupiter where the Ghostmachine was parked just outside. The occupants were still in shock when the police arrived as Menma and Jupiter rode off.

Earth Orbit-Between the Earth and the moon.

In the vastness of space one can expect to find life even in the darkest pits of the universe. Most of which avoid Earth and humanity like the plague, with its protectors and even the evil spawned on such a planet. But in the dark sky we see what appears to be an armoured humanoid make wearing silver and gold armour over a black bodysuit with elevated heeled boots. His helmet appears to have a beetle motif with golden horns with red eyes. In its hands is a paper map that has star charts with a path laid out. This being was standing what appeared to be a red and gold surf board with exhaust pipes at the back, with a wheel at each end.

"Well it is still here after all," the being says to himself with a young voice, "Now I need to find this worlds government," he folds the map and puts it in his satchel.

He leans forward making his space surf board propel forwards, before he hears attack ships behind him so he speeds up as the begin shooting him with red beams of energy. The attack ships chase him towards Earth's atmosphere closely followed by three medium attack ships. ( **The ships are designed like a miniature version of the flying green Zord from GoGoV/ light speed rescue.** )

The armoured being dive bombed towards the ground before levelling off once he reached the clouds over a large mass of water. He pulls up to hide in the clouds and continues towards a landmass.

New York-Centre Park

A teenager rides into central park on a yellow half bike half hotdog stand with , with pink writing on the side saying 'Dragon Hotdogs' with a red Asian dragon design and a red flag poll. The teenager is wearing a yellow helmet as advertisement of his stand with a red jacket, black pants white shoes. He parks next an open field with the road leading to a foot bridge located in the centre of the park. Once he parks the bike/cart he removes his helmet to reveal a teenager of Asian descent with a red headband. ( **Think a teenage Ryu from Street Fighter.** ) On his wrists are two silver wristwatch like devices. He checks the back of his cart to see it cooking hotdogs and corndogs. He nods and retrieves his apron and put it on.

He didn't know it but it was going to be a long day.

Time Square-one hour later.

" **SPIDERMAN is a MENACE!** " was shouted from the jumbotron screen with greying white hair and a bar mustach, while wearing a blue suit.

On the screen is a man sticking to the wearing a red and blue bodysuit sticking to the screen like a spider.

Time then appears to freeze for everything except the red and blue man, who says, "Hello, I am Spiderman. You are probably wondering why I am sitting on J. Jonah. Jerkfaces inflated head. Well for the last week I have had nothing to do, not even petty thugs. So I figured that I would wait here, until either a super villain to attack me," time then continued and Spiderman mutters, "It has been two days why hasn't anything happened?"

Looking down he see two teenagers ride through time square on a black dirt bike. They had stopped to look at a map under a street light, clearly tourists. So with nothing better to do he swings to the streetlight and ask them, "Lost?"

The two teenagers looked up to see Spiderman, the girl appeared to be excited as she stands on the bike shack hands with Spiderman and say, "Your Spiderman," she smiles as she uses her other hand to remove her helmet, "I'm Jupiter and this is Menma," indicating the boy still sitting on the bike, who is just smiling at her antics.

Menma simply waved while Spiderman says, "Well it is nice to have some fans, so you two here to tour the big apple?"

Before Menma could answer and the man on the screen then shouts more about how Spiderman is a menace. Menma says, "Who is the idiot who likes the sound of his voice."

Spiderman sighs and says, "That is the self proclaimed 'voice' of the people of New York."

"Let me guess in truth he is just the loudest," Menma joked causing Spiderman and Jupiter to laugh. Menma then asks, "Do you know the way to central park?"

Spiderman calms down before answering, "Central park is that way, and your right he is the loudest mouth. All ways making people believe the worst of me without the facts," unknowingly gaining Menma's respect.

"But you still protect the people?" Menma asks and receives a nod before saying, "Then you are okay in my book. Later!" Jupiter sits back down and they both went off in the direction indicated.

"Nice couple," Spiderman started before hearing, " **Spiderman has been seen leading the youth of New York,** " J. Jonah. Jameson. Then shows a picture of Menma and Jupiter talking to him, " **More than likely so that they will do his evil bidding,** " in response Spiderman sighs while what appears to be a thunder bolts blasting the screen, coming from the direction of Central Park.

Spiderman turned into that direction and saw nothing. No villains, no soldiers just nothing. So he swings towards central park, and doesn't notice the aliened crafts chasing the armoured being, going the same direction.

Central Park-30 minutes later.

Menma and Jupiter arrive in Central Park where after going under a stone bridge see a yellow hotdog stand called, 'Dragon Hotdogs' and after Jupiter sees it her stomach grumbles loudly. Menma parks the Ghost Machine and says, "Let's get something to eat," and gets a nod in reply. They take off their helmets and Jupiter gets off first, and orders two hotdogs with sauce.

Of course once she gets them she walks off without paying. The teenager goes to stop her, but Menma stops him with a hand to the shoulder, causing Menma to have a vision of a red serpent dragon, and the teenager to see a nine tailed fox. They both shake their heads and Menma says, "Sorry for my friend, I'll pay," and pulled out some money, "Could I also get the same as her?"

The teenager nods before saying, "Sure, so mister fox first time in New York?" as he made Menma's hotdogs.

Menma looked to the hotdog vendor owner and asks, "Well that depends on why you called me that, Mister Dragon."

"Call me Ryuu," the vendor says before answering, "Your elevated levels of Chakra gave you away."

Menma nods and replies, "I'm Menma, her name is Jupiter."

Ryuu hands Menma his hotdogs and says, "So what brings you two to New York?"

Menma takes a bite out of one of his two hotdogs and says, "Were here to meet with Doctor Strange," causing Ryuu to stumble as he returns the lid to the hotdogs. Menma then asks, "Do you know him?"

Ryuu looked to the sky and says, "You could say we used to be neighbours."

Menma then asks, "What are they like?"

Ryuu looks him in the eyes and says, "He is someone you can trust your life with."

Menma nods as he looks to Jupiter to see her clapping to a street busker as he plays an acoustic guitar. Menma smiles and says, "Well Jupiter and Myself need to see him."

Ryuu then asks, "Who is after you?"

"Creatures who possess objects to become powerful," Menma answers, "If you see a group of black clad creatures or blue eyed ones wearing themed coats, run," Ryuu nods before they hear someone clearing their throat, and the both looked up.

"Is that why JJJ face suddenly vanished in time square," Spiderman asks from the top of a light post next to them.

"No, he just pissed Jupiter off. Somehow," Menma answered as he starts his second hotdog, not knowing why she did it. Menma then asks any reason you have been following us?"

"Well when a lightning bolt loves a jumbotron screen," Spiderman started which answered Menma's question.

"You were bored?" Menma questions and receives a defeated sigh from Spiderman.

Ryuu looked to the two in confusion before asking, "Are you two friends?" while looking between the two.

"For about thirty minutes," Menma answered and sees Jupiter returning from the musician, who appears to be leaving with a policeman. "Hey Jupiter look who came to say hello," Menma said to cheer Jupiter up.

Jupiter smiles when she sees Spiderman and says, "Hello Spiderman."

"Hello Jupiter," Spiderman happily before becoming serious, "Why did you destroy the Jumbotron in Timesquare?"

Jupiter rubs the back of her head and smiles innocently and says, "I couldn't find the mute button," which caused the three teenage boys to blink in shock before bursting into laughter, until Spiderman tensed.

Until a red laser bolt hit the road next to the stone bridge, causing the four to knocked to the down. Menma looks up and sees what appears to be a Kamen Rider on a red and gold surf board, being chased by three metal crafts the size of a medium helicopter shooting at the Kamen Rider.

One of the craft shoots the surf board and the rider losses control and falls off, and falls to the ground. With a loud smack leaving a crack on the concrete, the rider stands up in pain holding his left arm and groaning in pain. Two of the three crafts land on the grass, and released two squadrons of robots. ( **Battle droids from Star Wars.** ) Marched out of the crafts with the apparent leader with yellow markings stepped forward and says, " _By order of his majesty you are under arrest!_ "

The rider struggles to stand up before saying in English, "All I did was ask for directions. That you gave me, how is that a crime?" while waving his right arm in the air.

" _He is resisting, Blast him,_ " one random droid shouted and started blasting its blaster at the Kamen Rider, who avoided but the droids started blasting civilians.

"Jupiter get the civilians out of here," Menma says as he gets up, "I got to stop them."

"Henshin?" Jupiter asks.

"Henshin," Menma answers before he runs to the droids and shouts, "Hey!"

" _What?_ " was as far as a droid got before its head vanished. Behind it is Menma holding his dagger, like he just used it as a sword. A second later the droid fell to pieces at the joints. Another droid then says, " _How did he get past us?"_ then another droid asks, " _Do any of you getting a sense of this being a recurring happening a lot?_ " that droid was then lifted in the air by a web line that lifted it in the air and swung it into some other droids.

"You are not normal, are you?" Spiderman said, "Because not being normal is my shtick."

"Well sorry, more interested in protecting people," Menma joked before looking around and then says, "Well," he pulls out his Eyecon, that is orange instead of black like the original, "Henshin!" he inserts the eyecon in to the Ghost Driver, which summons the Fragment Ghost. The 'ghost' flies around and attacks some droids before Menma finishes his transformation. The new rider looked 'shocked' at the sight.

 **-Kaigan: Fragment!** \- transforming Menma into Kamen Rider Fragment. ( **Kamen Rider Ghost with an inverted colour scheme.** )

"Ahh!" Spiderman started, "to much orange!" causing Fragment to palm his face.

"I didn't choose the colour!" Fragment shouted, "Now less talking about fashion more insulting quips to the enemy!" he then flipped the blade portion of his dagger and turned it into a gun and starts blasting droid heads off.

A droid aims at the back of Spiderman's head, but Spiderman moved his head to the side and the droid blasted another droid before getting webbed in the chest and swung into five other droids, smashing them to pieces. Spiderman then says, "Who made these? Because I have fought common thugs that needed more effort."

This is when the new rider came in, and punched a droid with his right arm, while his left hung limp and said, "They are old patrol droids, from an empire that decided to evolve by removing all organics. They are very dumb. They didn't start chasing me until today and I bumped into them a week ago."

Spiderman then asks, "It took them a week to find you?"

"Well to get to Earf, I couldn't find the Orion stars after leaving the Draconest Nebula, following this map my father gave me," the Rider says as he dodges the Blaster fire.

Spiderman flips over some droids that are hit with friendly fire before he asks, "Are you an Alien?"

The rider is confused by the question, and while using a droid as a 'human' shield asks, "Does the word Alien mean 'off worlder'?" Spiderman shouts a yes as he kicks a droid into more droids. "Then yes I am an Alien."

With the Ryuu the Hotdog Vendor, some droids are marching towards him as he is packing up his cart, " _Freeze, organic!_ " in response Ryuu grabbed the red poll and removed it from the cart spun the poll so fast that the poll cut them in half.

Ryuu then says, "Two years that how long I have lived here, and now I have to deal with the craziness of this city," he grabs the loop on the wrist device on his right arm and extends the loop forward and says, "Dai Henshin!"

The effect was instant he is covered in red energy, with creating a form fitting red suit with a white chest area with a gold lining. On his head is a red helmet with dragon designs. Ryuu then says, "I am the Celestial Dragon King, DaiRyu," the droids take a step back as he retrieves the staff, "I suggest you run," the droids then run screaming and flailing their arms. The hotdog cart transforms into a red sports bike with dragon horns.

DaiRyu takes slow steps with the staff in his hands before spinning it in large arks to generated red energy that took on the form of a flying serpent dragon at the tip of the staff before being launched from the staff and destroys the remaining droids on the ground. The last remaining drop ship landed facing away from the riders, Spiderman and DaiRyu. It opens to reveal a black humanoid robot. ( **A super tactical Droid from Star Wars Rebels episode 5 from season three. Brand new one with weapons. That I don't own!** ) In its hands is a large sword, ( **a Space version of a long cleaver, with gears and devices.** ) in its other hand appears to be a space gun, ( **LawGiver from Judge Dreed 1995, without the security function.** )

" _I see that my drones were not enough to take down you Fleshies,_ " the droid leader stated, " _You will find that you will lose._ "

The two riders, Spiderman and Dairyu stared at the droid, as it gets into a stance. Fragment looks to the new rider and asks, "Spiderman, DaiRyu keep him off balanced." The two nod and Spiderman jumps into the air over the command droid that attempts to swing its blade at him, DaiRyu jumps forward and swings his staff into the droids back. Fragment goes to the new Rider and asks, "So what is your Name?" as he checks the riders left arm.

"I am Draco, descendant of Arcos. Warrior of Agito," Draco introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Draco Arcos, I'm Menma, but in this form call me fragment," Fragment introduced he looked to Draco's shoulder and says, "You have a dislocated shoulder, on the count of three I am going to put it back in."

Draco nods and says, "Okay, I will count," he takes a deep breath, "One," Fragment reattached the arm causing Draco to scream in pain, "I fought that you would do it on three?"

"I lied, that is how I learnt how to fix a dislocated arm," Fragment answered as Draco realised that there was no pain other than the initial reattachment. Fragment look to the droid and says, "Do you know how to take that metal thing down?"

Draco looked to the droid and says, "That is a super tactical battle droid, history of them was that once you get them in combat, the only way to defeat them is to stay on the defensive, as they have in the past analysed attack strategies as the battle progresses, and use them against you."

Fragment then looks to the droid to see Dairyu thrown through the air by his staff and into Spiderman. Fragment then says, "No, I'll attack head on when you see a chance to take it down, do it."

Fragment jumped at the SBD and begins to attack with his dagger, while noticing the cosmetic and replaced parts on the SBD, where his hunch was correct. The SND had more than likely fought defensive opponents in the past. So Fragment does what his original would do, humiliate his opponent. Fragment changes his grip mid swing so that he punches the SBD's chest, while his other hand grabs the SBD's gun hand and cuts it off at the wrist.

Fragment jumps back and says, "Neat," he tries to shake the hand off, which lets go and crawl up Fragments arm and grabs his face. The SBD goes it the cleave Fragment in two, but instead it is jump kicked in the side by Draco, whose helmet horns have tripled.

" _AgitΩ, energy amplified kick negated,_ " the SBD turned and back handed Draco with the side of its blade and went to finish off the struggling Fragment. It lifted its arm the bisect Fragment but the blade phased through Fragment like a ghost and in the shock, used his gun daggar and the Droid's blaster to remove its head, and continued to shoot through its body, limbs and a dozen times through its head, when the hand fell off his face he shot that too.

He didn't stop shooting it until Draco stopped him, "I think you got him."

In response Fragment curb stomp the SBD's head and shouts, "Okay the rest of you if you do not want to be spare parts, you will leave one shuttle and take the other two with you as you leave this planet!"

" _Excuse me! Us droids put it to a vote after you shot its head off and were hoping we could seek asylum on this planet,_ " the yellow painted droid says.

Fragment sighs and says, "Fine just give me one of your crafts, and lay down your weapons, stand on your knees with your hands or claws behind your head," he then turns to Draco and says, "Do you know how to fly one of those?" indicating the shuttle given to him.

Draco looks to it and says, "Well, from what I know they should have navigation droids."

"Okay," Fragment the whistled making his GhostMachine to ride to him as they went to the craft, "Jupiter!"

"Here!" Jupiter suddenly appears behind Draco, scaring him.

"Hop in and greet our new friend," Fragment says causing Jupiter to smile and run into the craft. He turns to see DaiRyu and Spiderman recovering before they see the droids, waiting to be arrested. They went to Fragment and Draco and before they could ask what happened Fragment answered, "There boss was destroyed and they surrendered, and want asylum on Earth."

"In exchange for one of their crafts," Draco added.

Fragment then angles his head and mutters, "I don't have any idea where I am going to keep it," he then scratches the top of his helmet.

DaiRyu sighs before speaking, "I know a place, but I'll have to talk to my boss."

"Then put your bike in," Fragment states as they hear police sirens, "I don't want to be interrogated or be on the five o'clock news," and pulls Draco into the craft.

"Wait, I need to get my bike," Draco says before asking, "And why are you pulling me into the craft? I have my own."

"How old are you?" Fragment asked as he continued to pull him into the craft.

"I am fifteen solar rotations old on my home planet," Draco answered as his 'bike' floated back to him and transformed into a motorcycle. ( **Agito's bike from the KR AgitΩ show.** )

Fragment pushes him into the craft with DaiRyu and all three of their bikes drive themselves in. Fragment turns to Spiderman and says, "Congratulations you just stopped some robots from injuring civilian by taking down their leader. If anyone asks tell them you tricked them into shooting their leader," Fragment then ran to the craft.

"Hey!" Spiderman shouted as the Craft took off. Spiderman sighed and says, "How are they going to believe me?"

The police SWAT unit arrives to see Spiderman standing in front of the kneeling droids pacing back and forth, that are ready to be arrested. The leader of the SWAT unit gets out the SWAT truck and asks, "What the hell happened here?"

Spiderman turns to them and stumbles with his words until the yellow painted droid says, " _This organic defeated our leader after taking down most of our units. And we have surrendered to your worlds government_ ," Spiderman and the SWAT unit are in shock. Spiderman because he the droids lied without hassle.

The SWAT leader looks to Spiderman and says, "Good job!" he turns to his fellow SWAT unit and says, "Make a perimeter, and don't talk to the Daily Bugle," and received nods. The SWAT leader then says to Spiderman, "The Daily Bugle would start a panic. We will keep an eye on the robots until SHEILD gets here."

" _We prefer to be called droids,_ " the yellow droids spoke.

Above them the SHEILD helicarrier flies past. Spiderman gives the SWAT leader a mock salute before swinging away.

Inside the craft.

After ditching Spiderman the craft took off and headed to 'Hell's Kitchen' as DaiRyu mentioned, With Doctor Strange living a ten minute walk from where they were going. Manma powers down and falls to his knees. Ever since he was 'created' his recovery time extended from ten minutes to an half an hour. Jupiter goes to him and helps him lean on the wall.

Draco asks, "Why are you so exhausted after using your power?"

"My powers are limited to forty five minutes," Menma answered, "then the recovery time before I can transform again," he looks at Draco and asks, "Doesn't your abilities have a limit?"

Draco looks down and answers, "I don't know," as he rubs his head.

Menma narrows his eyes and asks, "How long have you been able to transform?"

Draco sighed, "Since my tenth year, but my father wanted me to keep it hidden, but the people found out during an assassination attempt on an ambassador. I have had no formal training."

Menma sighs and says, "Let me guess those with the power of Agito are trained when they achieve their rider form," indicating the armour Draco is wearing. Menma then asks, "Are you able to power down?"

Draco then powers down, revealing he looks to be human with brown hair and golden eyes. ( **Think a young Matt Smith.** ) He then says, "My name is Draco Arcos. Former prince of Agito."

"Former?" Jupiter questioned while DaiRyu listened from the front while holding his hand on a crystal dome.

"A Protector of Agito cannot be king of Agito, That has been the way of my people since the beginning," Draco answered, "My father sent me to Erth to meet this worlds protectors," Draco then had an epiphany, "and deliver a message crystal to them." Draco pulled out a small white crystal.

It then lit up and a hologram of an older version of Draco Arcos spoke, " _Draco if you are seeing this then you made it to Earth. Now the real reason I sent you is because Agito will be destroyed after you leave a meteorite of Xenoium and Vibranium will collide with our sun. And as you know when the two elements are combined with heat on par with the sun it creates an implosion that can destroy entire solar system. Only the protectors can leave our world as is our law. Earth was our home world until our gods began their war which resulted in us leaving to Agito and made it laws. My son I want you to live with no regrets, so I beg of you to live._ " The crystal then cracked and shattered into particles. Draco sheds tears as he slides down the side of the craft.

"He told me that he wanted to make Erth an ally of Agito," Draco states, "but he was right if I had known Agito would be destroyed I would have stayed or even tried to destroy the meteor and probably kill myself in the process."

"Xenoium tends to explode in a vacumm," DaiRyu informs and says, "We are about to reach the back alley of my apartment." Jupiter looks out the front window and sees an old building with an old neon light saying 'Devil May Cry' out front before they fly over. "It is also my other job, a bar. I'm one of the Bartenders. In case you are wondering I'm eighteen and don't worry about keeping your powers a secret from the boss. He has probably seen it before."

They land out the back of the building where there is a large court yard with a large garage door. The courtyard is empty without windows facing the area. The only notice able detail of the area is the sewer access in the middle. ( **Think a space port only styled like the New York suburbs.** )

The craft lands and the Garage door opens and an old man with white hair wearing a dark purple trench coat his right hand covered in bandages. The man shouts, "bring it in!" before going back inside.

"That's your boss?" Menma questions Dairyu nods before Menma asks, "Why do I sense something demonic?"

"You'll have to talk to the Boss about that," Dairyu says as the craft lands inside the empty garage and the back door of the craft opens.

Jupiter shouts a thank you to the craft, which replied with a series of beeps and whistles before leaving with the others. Dairyu powers down as well resulting in him and his bike returning to normal.

Ryu's boss then says, "I see you had to transform, who are your friends," in a caring tone, like a grandfather talking to his grand children.

Ryuu then introduced everyone before introducing his boss, "This is Nero Angelo, owner of the bar and this block. We were attacked by alien robots."

"Droids!" Draco commented.

Nero and Menma looked at one another sizing each other up. The silence was broken by Menma, "Are you a demon?"

Nero smirks before saying, "No, just descended from one," he then steps around Menma and says, "The feeling I get from you is demonic but fragmented. Meaning you had a demonic entity bonded to your soul but has since left."

Menma narrows his eyes before saying, "You apparently know allot."

"Well I have been hunting demons for a long time, since my twenties," Nero stated appearing to be nostalgic. "And I'm almost ninety." His appearance being that of someone in their early forties, "and retired."

"Good," came from Jupiter as she had sparks coming from her hands, "Because if tried, you would be eating a lightning bolt," while smiling innocently.

Draco and Nero can be seen using Menma as a shield against Jupiter while muttering scary. Menma then asks Nero, "Do you have rooms available?"

Nero straightened himself up while Draco stayed behind Menma in fear, "I have a couple rooms, but if you are under age you will need to go to school."

Menma shouts "What!"

( **A new Story Has appeared! Before I go any further to answer the question of 'Why'**

 **All I have to say is, 'SpiderVerse Saga' meaning team up stories.**

 **Any way I hope you enjoyed this new story and sorry that it is shorter than my other story chapters but this story is just a side story.**

 **Please Review and comment and Beware the Wraith** )


	2. Fire and Water

**Riders in New York! Chapter 2**

( **Hello, If you are reading this then you have read the previous chapter. Last time we introduced Will2's new name, Jupiter. Why did I chose that name was because when I was a young child I was forced to watch Sailormoon with my little sister in the late Nineties.**

 **I do not own Naruto, Kamen Rider, the good Devil May Cry or the marvel universe. Also warning mature content.** )

Story Start

 **New York-Devil May Cry Bar-Appartments area-The next morning after arrival in New York-Sunday**

Menma awakens inside his room due to a knocking at the door. Menma uses his right hand to rub the sleep from his eyes and hears Ryu say that breakfast was ready then he hears Ryu walk away. Menma goes to get up but is stopped by a weight on his chest hidden under his blanket. He lifts it up to see Jupiter using him as a body pillow with his left arm under her.

He then thinks back to Heatherfield and smiles. He looks to the old dressing table in the room to see the storage scroll his 'father' gave him. Inside was a series of scrolls that Minato Namikaze could easily replace along with what he knows of his 'son's' abilities. He also found a thousand of his special kunai's that according to Minato, he wouldn't be able to use anymore, though he failed to explain why, along with other ninja tools.

Menma wrapped his left arm around Jupiter and uses his right her to raise her chin and then gives her a passionate kiss to wake her. Her eyes flutter open when she realises what was happening she straddles him to reveal her wearing one of his shirts and a pair of teddy bear purple panties. Menma reaches down to feel her rear when the door is opened by Ryu barging in to say, "Menma, Jupiter is miss-" he then realises what he just barged in on them getting interment, "Sorry," he mutters as he leaves with closing the door blushing.

Neither of the two occupants in the room noticed as continued to kiss until they both needed air. Menma and Jupiter looked into each other and Menma says, "Breakfast is ready down stairs."

Jupiter lay's back down on his chest and mutters "Can't. Sleeping," and pretends to sleep.

Menma smirks and whispers, "We have plans for today. The sooner we get it done, the sooner we can have some 'fun' together," he put emphasis on the word 'fun' making Jupiter bite her lip.

Jupiter then gives and says, "Fine, but you are taking me out to dinner," as she glares at Menma causing him to chuckle but nod in agreement.

Jupiter climbs off Menma and turns her back to him and walks to the private bathroom in Menma's room where she removes his shirt to reveal her only wearing her purple teddy bear panties and nothing else. Once she reaches the door, she looks over her shoulder to give a teasing grin.

Menma was tempted to join her but chuckling was heard from the door. He turns to see Nero who says, "To be young and in love," as he looks to the roof.

"You better not have peaked on her," Menma spoke with narrowed eyes glaring at Nero.

"Nah, I am a one woman guy," Nero says as he looks at the ring on his unbandage hand, "Couldn't move on even if I wanted too," before looking to the middle distance and walks away.

Menma sits on 'his' bed and looks around 'his' room. The walls a faded dark green with sections revealing wood frame of the walls under the plaster. The furniture was also old and dishevelled all empty, due to the room being vacant until the day before.

Menma then looks to an envelope on his bed stand and smirks before saying, "and Thank you boss for the spamming of Shadow Clones," as he opens the envelope to reveal twenty thousand dollars.

He then leaves the room in pyjama pants and finds the shared kitchen. Ryuu can be seen cooking pancakes at the stove while Draco is seen eating a large stack of syrup covered Pancakes. Menma sits down before a stack of Pancakes landed in front of him. Menma turns to Ryuu to find him still in front of the stove. Menma shrugs and pours the syrup on the pancakes before tucking into his food.

Ten minutes later Jupiter enters the shared kitchen wearing a pair of orange panties and a white towel wrapped around her chest, and her hair still partially wet hair. She sits down next to Menma with a smirk, as he stares at her, Draco just eats his Pancakes while Ryuu appeared to not notice until he turns around, he freezes for a second before sighing and putting Jupiter's pancakes in front of her. She proceeded to clap and flooded her pancakes in syrup.

Ryuu then sits down with a cup of coffee and says, "After I take you to Doctor Strange, we will need to discuss chore roster," then sips his coffee, while Jupiter's eyes widen, Draco was curious while Menma just nods, as it was only fare. Ryuu then adds, "Also when we get there, do not touch anything, the guy collects dangerous objects of power, everything from world ending talismans to transformation magic."

They nod but Jupiter asks with a mouth full of pancakes, "So this guy would have a method of travel between dimensions?" that Ryuu could barely understand.

Menma is then seen rubbing the bridge of his nose and says, "Well, remember you two remember," indicating Draco and Ryuu, "Don't help them, they want to destroy everything," having them both nod as they continue their breakfast.

 **Queens-the suburb.**

In the Parker House in the middle of Queens we find New York's Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman, or as he is known to his aunt and friends, the seventeen year old Peter Parker sleeping, like a baby, with a small puddle of drool on his pillow. He appears to stir only to snore even louder.

Outside on the roof, a dark figure can be seen wearing a coat that appears to be made of chains. The figures head changes to look that of a human male with grey hair. He looks in the direction of the main area of New York and begins to glare in that direction.

"So you chose this world's Dimension Focal Point to hide from me," Chain Genma spoke aloud and looked at his hand that holds a crystal ball with the Ancient Fortress from Meridian. He appears to think and then conceals the castle before saying, "I'll need strong Allies," Chain Genma then vanishes into air from bursting chains.

A lady with white hair in her late forties looks outside, after thinking she heard something, while holding a broom. After looking around the yard she mutters to herself and then goes back inside.

 **Shield Helicarrier-main control room**

Director Nick Fury, a bald African American man with an eye patch over his eye. He is currently wearing his SHIELD uniform with his black trench coat over the top. The night before he returned from Element City after talking with important contacts he now needs to select an agent to support the USP forces.

Currently he was reading a cream folder with a possible candidate that had joined SHIELD a year ago, due to Director Fury personally inviting him to SHIELD. Reading the file again when he sips his triple extra strong double espresso coffee, in an oversized thermal mug.

Behind him Agent Coulson his second in command and Fury's best agent, ( **I already described Nick Fury, but if you haven't seen the first Avengers film or the first two Ironman films you know who I am talking about.** ) wearing the standard issue SHIELD combat uniform. Coulson spoke, "Director Fury, I have the surveillance footage from the Central Park incident yesterday. It appears that the droids were asked by an unknown individual who apparently in exchange for their survival gave three unidentified riders. Fitz and Simmons are checking the systems on the two we retrieved," Director Fury nods and Coulson continues, "We tracked the third craft, it is in Hell's Kitchen at a place called Devil May Cry," causing Fury to choke on his coffee and sigh.

"Looks like I'm going drinking tonight," Fury answers honestly, "Have your research team continue to study the crafts and those droids. I have a lot of work to do," and goes back to ready the cream folder.

 **Hell's Kitchen-outside an old warehouse/Sanctum Sanctorum-an hour later.**

Ryuu lead Menma, Jupiter wearing purple tight pants and a form fitting purple long sleeved shirt with her mid drift exposed, and Draco wearing an old brown coat he found in his room.

Menma looks at the saddened Draco and says to Jupiter, "After we meet this doctor, we should probably take Draco to get new clothes," causing her to smile and turn around and walk backwards to look at Draco through her hands like a director. She continued to walk backwards until she trips on an empty glass bottle; she yipped before Menma catches her in a bridle carry. She smiles embarrassed before kissing him on the cheek and says, "thank you."

Menma continues to carry her as they reach an abandoned warehouse. Menma puts Jupiter back on her feet and asks Ryuu, "So Strange lives in an abandoned warehouse?"

"No," Ryuu answers before the warehouse fades to reveal a nice town house with lion statues. Ryuu then says, "This is the Sanctum Sanctorium," he walks up the front steps and goes to knock on the door.

Instead of him knocking on the door, the doors were opened by a man in their late thirties with long black hair wearing a blue dressing gown and a steaming cup of coffee, and an unamused look. The man then says, "Good Morning Ryuu, what brings you here this morning," Ryuu gestures to Menma and Jupiter. The man looks to the young rider and the girl Thuder strike, his eyes glowed white and he gains a look of realisation, "Come in, all of you."

The four teens enter the nice town house following the old man, who leads them down the hall to the main study. Once there Menma asks, "Doctor Strange I presume."

"Yes," the good Doctor answered before using magic to change into a blue bodysuit with yellow gloves, boots and a belt with a fancy red cloak attached around his neck by a golden eye amulet. Doctor strange then speaks again, "I am Doctor Strange the Sorcerer SUPREME!" his reaction was Draco with stars in his eyes, Jupiter clapped in amusement, Ryuu shakes his head while Menma just looked unimpressed. Doctor Strange cleared his throat and says, "Nabu informed me of your current 'problem' and asked that I ensure you a place to hide," he waves is arm and creates a table of refreshments and some chairs, "Have a seat."

The four teenagers sit in the magic constructed chair while Strange moved a dragon themed chair with spikes. Jupiter looks down to the table to see a buffet plate of cookies, and she becomes rather shifty. Menma sees them as well before turning back to Doctor Strange and saying, "From what I understand, you are in charge ensuring that Earth is not invaded by evil demons and magic villains wanting to control the world."

Doctor Strange nods and says, "Yes, unfortunately my duty is to keep the balance of this dimension or at least it was until the Guardian Final Prophecy occurred. ( **Read Chapters Five and Six of the Uzumaki Ghost! For details** ) Now I find myself working with other Sorcerer Supremes I had no knowledge of until a year ago."

Menma shrugs and says, "Yeah, the Multiverse is filled with an infinite number of worlds," Menma reaches down for a cookie only to find it empty. He looks to Jupiter to see a large cookie in her mouth. Menma then sits back into his seat and says, "If you need help just call," Menma then appears to think before he says, "Once I get a phone."

Strange chuckles at the comment before he says, "Actually Nabu said that I would need to help you when the 'Genma' begin their attack," making Menma nod. Ryuu was silent through the entire exchange while Draco nibbles the one cookie he managed to get when Jupiter was being sneaky. Doctor Strange then concludes with, "I had made a call to a friend to supply you with lodging, but you went there first."

Menma nods once again and lifts a cup of tea from the table and says, "We should probably go over the fine details of the Genma threat."

Doctor Strange smirks but nods in agreement.

 **Time Square-roof tops-two hours later.**

Chain Genma in human form is sitting cross legged as he observes the streets below, with a look of distain on his false face. The one thought going through his head being 'How to achieve my mission please my master.'

His answer came from a the so called 'voice' of New York who shouts on his jumbotron, " **This just in, a fire has broken out on 23** **rd** **street, fire crews are struggling to extinguish the blaze.** "

Chain Genma then looks in the direction of the blaze and smirks as he travels across the city using his Tele-chain ability. ( **Teleporting Chains** )

He reaches the fire to see it about to explode and pulls out a Genma Eyecon and throws it at the flame as he shouts, "Come to me my new Ally," the entire flame implodes into a large sphere that travels to Chain Genma and condenses into a Genma and its head on fire with a flaming coat, and blazing eyes. It examines itself before punching his hands together while they are covered in flames. The formally burning building's damages were completely reversed after being absorbed by the new Genma.

"Flame Genma, I am Chain Genma and we shall be Trigon's Generals in his plans but first we need more allies and then we can conquer this world," Chain speaks with passion.

Flame Genma growls and says in anger, "Don't get high and mighty just because you were made first," Flame's right hand ignites as he raises it.

Chain shows Flame a Genma Eyecon and says, "Using this Genma Eyecon you can cause terror amongst the humans," gesturing to the street below, "all you need to do is find an object of interest," he gives Flame the Eyecon before vanishing in a storm of chains.

Flame extinguished his flames before turning to the humans below then to the Eyecon. He then thinks to himself, 'What to use this on," then he see a reflective surface send a glare of sunlight to his face and then thinks as he walks towards the glare to see his black face, 'Perhaps I should make myself my own allies,' Flame smirks and vanishes in a tornado of fire, leaving a scorched swirl pattern on the roof.

 **Hell's Kitchen-second hand store-one hour later.**

Menma was searching through the aisles of a second hand store with everything from clothes and furniture to books and electronics. Currently Menma was looking through the line of jackets until he finds a crimson leather short sleave long coat that reaches his knees. He then finds several pairs of decent pants and shirts for himself at a cheap price. He then walks towards the change rooms, during which he finds a pair of goggles like the pair his original owns and picks them up.

He then goes to find Jupiter, Ryuu and Draco around the change rooms, where he sees Jupiter and Ryuu sitting near the change rooms with Ryuu reading a magazine. Next to Jupiter is a pile of clothes in bright colours, Menma sees the tags and realises that she plans to purchase over a hundred dollars worth of clothes and shakes his head in amusement.

After a minute of waiting, Draco steps out with a brown coat, pants, suspenders and bow tie, with a blue shirt underneath and black shoes. Draco then openly admits, "These clothes are 'cool'," while Jupiter snickers and Ryuu shakes his head.

"Meh, At least you will be original," Menma answers before he adds, "lets pay for our stuff and get back," they nod and do just that.

 **Random roof near the water around the Island of Manhattan.**

Flame Genma stands overlooking the water while holding the Genma Eyecon. Flame appears to 'smirk' from the sound he hummed before he throws the Eyecon into the water where once it dived in deep created a whirlpool before tendrils of water flew to Flame and creates a new Genma in front of him. The new Genma's body was the same as Flame's only its coat themed to resemble water flowing.

Water Genma looks to Flame and asks, "Is there anything I should know before you start to order me around," in a very calm manor.

Flame appears surprised before it says, "I have created you to be my equal, because I do not trust the Genma who created me. We serve our master Trigon to achieve our master's ambitions."

Water thinks before he says, "It appears your plan we be interesting. From the looks of you, you are Flames given form while I am of water. Are you easily offended?" of course his answer was Flame becoming violent.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Flame shouts as he grabs Water's coat.

Water sighs and says, "Calm down. How about instead of fighting each other let us terrorise the humans, then plan," he is successful.

 **Devil May Cry-half hour later.**

Menma, Jupiter, Ryuu and Draco return, and after putting their 'new' clothes away. Menma opens his storage scroll his 'father' gave him and looked to its contents until he finds a seal labelled 'ANBU'.

He puts the red coat and the goggles on his bed, before he opens the ANBU seal on the floor to find that inside the seal was a couple sets of ANBU level black body armour without the ANBU mask. He looks to the collar of the armoured shirt and notices a self repair seal and adjustment seals. The only issue he sees with the equipment is that it was a little too big for him. He selects one pair and puts them on his bed before resealing the rest of the equipment.

He then opened the kunai seal on the storage scroll and took two kunai pouches. He opened the two to check the supply of kunai and throwing stars. In the second pouch he finds designs for a compact kunai belt. He nods at the idea in the designs, but sighs when he realises that he would need to find a well paying job to build it.

At this time Jupiter enters his room to find Menma organising the ANBU uniform. Jupiter then says, "Are you going to be Super hero?"

Menma thinks on this and says, "Just preparing for when the Genma attack, though I will need to also patrol the city in the event that Chain decides to be subtle."

She nods her head before saying, "Well before you go on your first patrol," she walks up to him as he stands up, she wraps her arms around his neck and adds, "It is time for our fun time."

She brought her lips to his and engaged into a passionate kiss before Draco barged in and shouts, "Menma, two Genma's are attacking time square!"

Jupiter groans into the kiss as she release Menma's lips and mutters, "Stupid cock-blocking Genmas," as she shakes her fist.

Menma sighs, he then kisses Jupiter's cheek and says, "I will take them down quickly, and punch them a couple times for you," causing Jupiter to smirk. Menma then changes into his new uniform with the collar revealed to be a face mask, and he adds the goggles to his fore head and the kunai holsters to each hip. Menma then asks, "How do I look?"

"Dreamy," Jupiter speaks then whispers into his ear, "Makes me want to kiss you," she kisses his cheek causing him to blush.

"I-I-I better go stop those Genma," Menma says before running out of the building with Draco following to the best of his abilities.

Jupiter goes down stair to see Ryuu staring at the television where Jupiter sees two Genma one made of fire melting cars while the other used water to cut cars in half and hosing people with water. Jupiter glares at it before destroying the television with a lightning bolt, before storming off to Menma's room.

 **Five blocks away from Time Square-high above the streets.**

Spiderman swings high above the streets of New York after reaching 23rd street to discover the fire already extinguished, with no damaged to the structure. His self imposed day off was cancelled, so he went to patrol the city. He lands on the side of a building when he hears an explosion coming from Time Square. Spiderman jumps off the building and shoots his webs to the building and swings towards the explosions.

 **Time Square-Rooftops-ten minutes earlier.**

Flame and Water had spent the last hour searching for the largest concentration of humans in the city. Once they found Time Square Water stopped Flame from just going ahead and destroying everything.

"What is your plan to terrorise the human?" Water questioned his fellow element Genma.

"I was just going to set them all on fire," Flame answered in fiery temper.

Water hums in understanding before saying, "Perhaps instead of giving the humans a quick death, they would feel true terror from a slow and painful death?" Flame appears to struggle as he thinks on this before laughing and nodding in agreement.

The two then jumped off the Roof and land in the middle of Time Square. The people of New York stepped away from the two Genma, with some taking photos on their phones. Those people had their phones set on fire like candles that they all dropped their phones before running away. Flame then spots a fire truck that appears to anger him, he launches a concentrated fire ball at the truck that creates an explosion of fire and begins to laugh in enjoyment. Above them J Jonah Jamerson starts broadcasting news on the fight while other Helicopters from rival news stations start broadcasting on their channels.

Water slices through several cars and launched a torrent of water at the humans running away. When he then goes to use the water to slice a policeman a web line and is pulled so that his water slicer is pulled away from the policeman.

"I think that everyone is cooled off now, you oversized puddle," Spiderman quips before he dodges a fireball and adds to his quip, "You on the other hand should cool off!" and fires a web-ball at his face.

The result was the ball bursting into flames after it hits Flame's face and making the flames around him appear even hotter. Flame goes to punch Spiderman, who dodges the attack to see the pavement melt under Flame's feet until it became molten. Flame roars before he charges Spiderman melting everything in his path to destroy Spiderman.

Water appears to stand back and watch the exchange as he hears two motorcycles head towards them. Draco rides on his bike and shouts, "Henshin!" as he sits up and presses the two buttons on his belt. The belt generates a bright light to transforms him into Kamen Rider Agito. Beside him is Menma on his bike with his goggles over his eyes. Menma lifts the front end of his bike up and rams Flame away from Spiderman. Agito stops his bike next to Manma's and stands next to Menma as he helps Spiderman to his feet.

Spiderman huffs in exhaustion before he sees Menma's bike and Agito. He then asks, "These are the Genma you were talking about?"

"Yeah," Menma acknowledges he looks between the two Genma and says, "you two take on the Water Genma, I'll handle the Genma Torch," Menma draws his gun dagger in gun mode and runs to the Genma before jumping over and shooting Flame in the face repeatedly, resulting in Flame becoming even hotter and forcing Menma to dodge the spray of fire from Flame.

Spiderman and Agito faced Water who appeared to be relaxed. Agito made the first move by punching Water, only to miss due to Water who stepped around Agito, like flowing water. Spiderman jumped into the air and proceeded to shoot webs at the Genma's back before pulling himself towards the Genma to double kick it. Instead of kicking the Genma away Spiderman went straight through before Water grabs the back of Spiderman's costume and smashes him into Agito. Spiderman became unconscious while Agito placed Spiderman down before going to punch the Water Genma. The punch went into the Water Genma before the punch took effect and pushed Water back, with Water's body rippling like disturbed water.

Water slid back only a couple feet before he laughs and says, "That tickles," it raises its right arm and blast Agito into the side of a building, collapsing a section of wall onto Agito. Agito tries to get up only for more of the building to collapse on him and pins him to the ground. Water then turns to face Flame and Menma to see that Menma is on the defensive.

Menma rolls to the left to avoid getting fried and shoots Flame again making Flame even more enraged, increasing Flame's temperature to the point that Menma's blasts no longer affected Flame, who charged Menma forcing him to dodge again.

Menma was going to shoot Flame again but was shot back by Water Genma, and once he recovered he dodge a second torrent of water and then dodging again to avoid a torrent of fire. Menma thinks to himself, 'When Hothead gets angry its temperature gets higher, so I have to cool it down,' he then looks towards Water, 'Agito and Spiderman must be down I have to end this quickly,' his thoughts were interrupted by a voice in his head, ' **Whoever made these Genma knew too create a method to disable the one on fire.** ' Menma eyes go wide before he laughs to himself, 'Blackbeard, you crafty pirate,' he dodges to the left before pulling out his Soulcon, 'All I have to do is to get Waterboy there to splash hothead,' Blackbeard hums in agreement and says, ' **Use my power.** '

Menma takes his stance, with his legs apart, right hand over his left shoulder holding his Soulcon while his Left hand hovers over his waist. His Ghost Driver appears before he activates his Soulcon and says, "Henshin!" He inserts the Soulcon into the driver. –Kaigan! Fragment!- the transformation occurs turning him into Kamen Rider Fragment. He then pulls out the Blackbeard Eyecon and activates it while dodging the two Genma. He switches the Soulcon with the Eyecon, -Kaigan! Blackbeard!- this time just his coat changed into a Dark brown pirate coat with a large pirate hat connected to the coat with a hood, his face plate changes to a brown skull with red rose in its mouth. At this point Spiderman recovers and gets up to see Agito struggling to get out of the rubble, and then Fragment's new coat, and decides to help Agito out to form a plan.

Fragment summons his cutlass sword, ( **Gokaiger sword.** ) and charges forward, where Flame throws a fireball that Fragment cut in half. He kicks Flame back before using the same leg to kick Water when his leg was set on fire. Fragment then went to cut Water Genma with his cutlass to discover that he could not physically harm Water Genma, as his blade would harmlessly pass through the Genma but still push it back. Water Genma recovers and focuses its power into a focused point and shot it towards Fragment where the blast phases through Fragment, as if he was made of smoke and lowers Flame Genma's temperate when he went for a sneak attack on Fragment.

Flame's coat appears to dim into a dark crimson with orange fissures, it then starts to shiver as it tries to 'breath.' Water sees the results of his attack and shouts, "Brother," it rushes over to help his 'brother.' Water puts Flame over his shoulder and shouts at Fragment, "We will destroy you, Next Time!" and throws darts of water that create a splash effect before showing that the two Genma are gone.

Fragment looks around to find nothing, when Spiderman and Agito reach Fragment, where Spiderman asks, "Where did they go?" as he and Agito look around.

"Most Likely to find their 'Leader' for aid," Fragment replies before adding, "Those two are stronger then they look, that Water Genma made physical attacks difficult while attacking the Flame Genma increased its strength," as he rubs his chin.

"Excuse Me!" Fragment turns to see a reporter ask, "Who are you?"

Before Fragment could answer his Soulcon appears in his hand and the label glows before the name on top changes to Kitsune. Fragment then answers, "I am Kamen Rider Kitsune," he then points to Agito and says, "This is my friend Kamen Rider Agito, and you should know Spiderman, Senior Moustache makes that perfectly clear," poking fun at the Daily Bugle.

"And those creatures what is their reason for attacking?" another reporter questions as the two young Riders are ambushed by more reporters.

"They are Genma, very dangerous and need to be avoided by everyone," Kitsune finishes before the two suddenly vanish to their bikes and Kitsune says, "Later!" and the two drive off.

Spiderman then asks the reporters, "Aren't you going to ask me any questions?" and received a resounding 'no'. He then swings away muttering about an annoying Jamerson.

Of course Jamerson then shouts on his Jumbo Tron, " **Spiderman has done it again. With his 'allies' have vandalised Time Square and caused thousands of dollars in damages to the property of the people of New York. On a lesser note only minor injuries were reported,** " the last part said in disappointment.

 **A partially demolished building outskirts of New York-opposite side from Devil May Cry.**

Chain looks around the building to find it filled with rubble, with multiple levels going up and down from the ground floor. He summons the Eyecons and throws them to the side and orders the newly created Blanks, "Clear the rubble, but do not be seen," the Blanks appear to nod before a large splash of water hits the ground behind them to reveal Water Genma helping an extinguished Flame Genma steaming as its flames try to ignite in pain.

Once Flame sees Chain, Flame pushes away from Water as it burst into flames and grabs the front of Chain's human disguised and shouts, "You!" brings Chain to his face and demandingly asks, "Who was it that attacked us?!"

Chain calmly hums and answers, "I see you found our enemy," he releases itself and walks to Water and asks, "So I see you created a Genma that can nullify your own powers. Here!" and throws another Eyecon to Flame, "Show me how you created this our new ally."

Flame glares at Chain before seeing the rubble of stones created by the Blanks. Flame activates the Eyecon and throws the Eyecon at the stones, where they fused together to create an over sized Genma, ( **The size of the Hulk** ) wearing a bulky coat made of stone with pointed shoulder guards, its fists are made of stone. Its head appears to be a roman themed helmet made of stone. Stone Genma roars before calming down and looking down towards Flame.

Flame then speaks, "Greetings Stone I am Flame," while pointing to itself before directing its attention to Water and Chain, "and these are our allies," Stone nods in understanding. Flame turns to Chain, "Now tell us of the enemy we fought!" where chain nods.

 **Devil May Cry Garage-Twenty minutes after Kitsune and Agito rode away from Time Square.**

Kitsune on MachineGhost and Agito on his bike enter the garage of Devil May Cry where they see Nero waiting for them. Kitsune powers down from his rider form and breaths heavily as he geys off his bike.

Nero asks, "Tough day at the office?"

Agito transforms back into Draco and answers, "I was buried under rubble after Spiderman was used as a club. Leaving Menma to fight two Genma alone," he sounds disappointed in his failure.

Nero walks next to him and puts his non bandaged hand on Draco's head and says, "One bad day doesn't mean everyday will be like today," encouraging Draco. Nero then looks to Menma and says, "Jupiter destroyed my TV and went to your room."

Menma removes his mask before he leaves the garage and goes to his room. He holds his goggles in his hand and lowers his Kakashi style face mask. He rubs some exhaustion from his eyes before looking to his bed and drops his goggles. Jupiter is sitting on the edge of his bed without clothes, and her legs crossed and she skimpily says, "I'm waiting."

Menma Smiles and slowly walks towards her while thinking, 'Tonight, I'll relax and cheer Jupiter up,' he reaches Jupiter and embraces her while going straight for her neck, it was going to be a long night.

End of Chapter two

( **To Whom It May Concern, This was Chapter two of Rider's in New York, I intend to continue this story. Next chapter may have traces of citrus.**

 **Until next, please Reveiw and comment, and as always.**

 **Beware the Wraith!** )


	3. Stone

**Riders in New York-Chapter three.**

( **I bring another instalment of what Menma does in his life.**

 **I OWN NOTHING, except what I am writing this on...** )

Chapter Start

 **A week since the attack-Menma's room-Saturday.**

For Menma it had been a week since he faced the two elemental Genma, He was sleeping topless with his pyjama pants, on and with Jupiter using his body as a pillow, while also topless and wearing short shorts. This would normally be considered normal, except that they were floating above Menma's bed.

Menma began to stir, when as the sun reached his face through the window. He looks to window before he looks down to Jupiter's face and smiles. He then puts his free arm under his head, when he notices a lack of a pillow under his head, before his eyes snap open and the two to drop, breaking the bed.

Jupiter awoke in stunned silence straddling Menma and her chest is thrust into his chest. She sits up and asks, "What happened?" before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sorry I woke you," Menma replied before adding, "These abilities I am getting, have been difficult to control. I floated in my sleep."

Jupiter looked Menma in the eyes before she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips and then leans down on Menma and says, "We still going to Cony Island tonight?"

Menma wraps an arm around Jupiter and brings her closer and says, "Of course, always wanted to go to a fair or even a social gathering simular to our current plans."

Jupiter smiles before frowning and asking a personal question, "Do you have any regrets?"

Menma reached to her chin and says as he brings her face to face him, "How can I have regrets when I have my entire life to enjoy life away from hate and prejudice."

Jupiter's brow scrunches as she then asks, "Then what about Naruto and everyone else?"

"Naruto made a promise," Menma answered, "and that Promise was to protect a village from being destroyed and then he could not let our friends go to that world without a guide," he then asks, "Do you think I made the wrong choice?"

Jupiter shakes her head in the negative and says, "It's just that Naruto and you have avoided talking about your shared past."

Menma frowns before nodded his head in agreement. To Menma the memories were still fresh in his mind, every beating, every injury and every danger he faced before Naruto graduated the Academy. It was still weird to him but he relented, "Let me tell you a story, about boy, who was not allowed to live as a human."

 **Genma's hidden base.**

As Flame continued to recover from its battle against the Genmas' enemy, Kitsune, after he managed to get his fellow Elemental Genma's attack to strike Flame instead. Flame glares at a campfire Water taught their new companion Stone to make. While wrapped in a smouldering blanket.

Flame growls and says, "Damn that human."

Sitting next to Flame, Water simply stokes the fire before lifting a large piece out of wood, with a large flame before throwing it at Flame. The fire extinguishers but is absorbed into Flame, then Water returns the wood to the fire and says, "Your powers appear to be returning slowly. But we will need to be patient otherwise we could be found."

Stone grunted in agreement but says nothing as its large form rested on the ground, as it simply stares at the fire.

Their hide out had change partially over the course of a week, with Stone creating tunnels under their base connected to the subway tunnels under New York and using the materials acquired to repair their base. The Cloth Genma can be seen hiding throughout the abandoned building searching for intruders.

Flame looks around before it gets irritated and shouts, "Where is Chain!?"

In answer, they hear laughter before Chain then speaks, "I was just looking for equipment to aid in our master's plans," he drops a small crate with a laptop, a radio and a television, before Chain speaks again, "With these we can watch the city for all the sightings of that traitor." Chain then actives the Teslacoil Eyecore and throws it to the side to create Teslacoil Genma and says, "Take these and find us targets to strike." The Genma takes the equipment and searches for an adequate location in their base to set up.

Flame snorts in annoyance and says, "We have an army, why not destroy this entire city!?"

"Because," Chain started, "It takes time and energy to make an army. We need to be smart with our choices of allies in the long run, as we also need to find a way to our main target of vengeance," Chain remembers its goals and adds, "Of the requirements to free our master, both are gone from this world, and we need to follow, but that requires us follow them to a world sealed away from our ability to travel between worlds."

Flame then stands and shouts, "Why not focus our efforts here then attack this other place!?"

Chain laughs at this before he says, "If that is how you feel," Chain turns to Flame as he takes a seat next to the camp fire, "You aid, me in getting to our Master's target world and you can conquer this world."

Flame's head then contorts into a grin as it then says, "Then I can watch this city burn to the ground," then turns to its fellow Elemental Genmas and says, "As it crumbles and drowns."

Chain then chuckles before he speaks to Stone, "I have a plan that requires your specific talents to act as a distraction," Stone simply grunts in acknowledgment.

 **SHEILD HELICARRIER**

Nick Fury had just returned from Element City where he found some interesting people who he will need to talk to in the future. In his hand is an oversized cup of black coffee. His first order of business for the day is to review the request of an important division of SHEILD need and experienced agent to aid with the current danger the city is facing. On his table he searches through the many possible agents, he has a couple options, but his three best choices are currently on very specific assignments, ranging from security for a research lab, to hunting down either dangerous people or weapons.

As he reviews his choices his best agent then steps forward and says, "Director Fury, I have reports of two possibly three new unknowns who have been a part of at least two different attacks, a week ago."

"Coulson," Fury greets before asking, "Any potential?"

Agent Coulson and expert in micromanagement and organisation answers with, "We have witness testimonies from the first incident, while the second was recorded and broad cast on the news after the event. I have sent a copy of all files to your table for review."

"Thank you Coulson," Fury replies before adding, "I have a task for you to complete, USP need a representative to work with their ROOT division. I have made three possible choices but they are currently on assignments."

Fury hands Coulson the tablet in his hands. Coulson accepts the tablet and then looks at the documents and says, "Well, looking at these choices," he pauses before continuing, "Meteor current mission requires him to be at the Baster Building until a new containment unit," Fury nods as Coulson continued, "GekiViolet is currently tracking a group of Rinjyuken users, who have been attacking Gekijyuken schools, while the Operative Budou is investigating the dimensional readings in Heatherfeild."

Fury nods before asking, "So we should contact Gou once he has completed his mission," Coulson nods before he adds, "Though he probably will beat, this Sasuke Uchiha who would probably set him off."

Coulson then asks, "Is that a wise decision, from what I understand his skill and tactics are well known among those of SHEILD?"

"As I understand it they made a mistake and the head of ROOT won't admit it," Fury replied and adds, "I also discovered that I made a mistake several years ago. The Namikaze incident."

Coulson nods his head in understanding before he continues, "I understand. But from my understanding of current events, perhaps GekiViolent can aid in current events."

Fury then opens a file on the computer next to them, opening the files labelled Kitsune and opens a video clip. The video shows Kitsune and Agito fighting two unknown creatures, the video finishes with Kitsune introducing himself after changing his coat and the water creature dowsing the flame creature. Fury then questions Coulson, "So this Kitsune appears to be a rider?"

"And his friend," Coulson finishes, "Though it appears that this Kitsune is similar to the Heatherfield, Ghost as the internet called him, but it appears that this may be a different Rider. The second Rider there appeared at the first attack, that resulted in a dog fight above the city before it ended in Central Park, besides the influx of alien robots joining SHIELD research and development team, We have to new information other then what they call themselves."

"And the third possible?" Fury questioned as he takes a sip of coffee.

"We don't know," Coulson admits, "the only reports we got of him was from the robots we found at the scene, they could not understand what was going on."

"So magic," Fury speaks, "We will need to call a doctor to find a student."

 **Later that day Coney Island-With Menma and Jupiter.**

Menma, with Jupiter holding him around his waist, riding the Ghost machine as they reach the fair, where they park the bike in an alley nearby. They then head to the entrance and buy tickets to enter the fair grounds.

Once they were inside, Jupiter dragged him along and they rode all of the rides except the Ferris wheel, with plans to ride it later. Jupiter drags Menma to the prize game stands and has a go at knocking down old milk bottles. Jupiter's attempt at the game was a failure which upset the young girl. Menma then paid for three games and proceeds to literally destroy the middle of the bottles revealing that the pyramid was glued together.

Menma then glared at the stand manager, who tried to argue that Menma cheated, until Menma glared harder and said, "Just give her the Giant Panda," the man became scared before he handed the Giant Panda Teddy bear to Jupiter.

The bear is the same size as Jupiter, and she had to carry it on her back as they head through they went to other stands with different games resulting in a bunch of prizes won by Menma.

They eventually reached another stand where they see four teens their age trying to win a prize first. The first is a Latino boy wearing; the second is a blond guy who gives a balanced presence. The third is an African American who taller than the other four with muscles bigger the most teens' heads. The fourth is another African American with Spanish features, female and with long hair.

"One more game," the first boy started.

"Sam, we have been playing this game since we got here," The girl shouts, "Can we do something else before you spend our entire allowance on trying to get a stupid hat," the hat she was referring to is a light up ironman themed hat that lights up and can hold two cans or bottles with straws. Apparently they had agreed that the winner would get one favour from the other three.

The boy known as Sam responds with, "Not until we have a winner, Ava!"

Ava glares at the boy as Menma reaches them. Menma pays the stand owner for one game as Sam throws his last attempt at winning a fancy hat. Menma looks at the target board and after seeing the jackpot target surrounded with failed attempts to pop the almost completely deflated balloon. Menma checks the weight and balance of the dart before turning to face the target board. He stares at the target before throwing the dart in such a way that it went through the board while also popping the jackpot balloon. Menma then crosses his arms as the stand owner checks the balloon and sees the large hole in the board, before handing Menma the fancy Hat.

Menma looks at the thing before handing it to Ava and saying, "Enjoy," before he and Jupiter left to find another game to play.

Sam just stand staring where the hat used to be, as the large teen puts his hand on Sam's shoulder and says, "It's okay man, he just wanted it more."

The blond then asks, "If that is the case, then why did he give it away, Luke?"

The Large teen, Luke, replies with, "Danny, did you see the girl he is with, I think that guy is reason she has one of those giant panda bears, no one can win those without some skills or at least knowing the tricks."

Danny looks between his friends and the strange couple and says as he looks at Ava, "Perhaps he came in a time of need to end our conflict, and as he gave the hat to Ava, she is the winner."

Sam then snaps out of his funk before shouting, "What the hell!" he then barges past his friends and tries to follow Menma and Jupiter when Luke stops him.

"Come on man," Luke argues, "let's get something to eat."

 **A block away from Cony Island.**

Stone Dug his way out of ground, before looking at its map tied to its wrist. Stone looked at the map before looking out the alley at the streets and nods as it starts walking towards the fair grounds.

Stones sudden appearance causes a panic, as it walks through the streets and reaches the entrance of Coney Island. It simply walked through the ticket stand like tissue paper. It looked at the area before it simply then starts to destroy the different stands and causes a panic.

 **With Menma and Jupiter.**

Menma and Jupiter were waiting in line for the Ferris Wheel, when Ava found them after ditching Sam, Luke and Danny. Ava walked up to the two and introduced herself, "Hi, I am Ava Ayala, Thank you for winning me this Hat," she then offered her hand.

Menma smiles and replies, "Menma and this is my girlfriend, Jupiter."

"Hi," Jupiter then shakes her hand and winks at her, "Whats a good looking girl like yourself, doing alone in a place like this."

Menma looks at her strangely before Ava spoke with a blush on her face, "I was hanging with some of my friends. We had an agreement that whoever won this the other three had to do one task for the winner."

Menma nods before he says, "Well you looked like you were getting bored waiting for that one guy to who would not give up on a rigged game. The darts were poorly balanced and weighed at different for each dart."

Ava then asks, "So the games are rigged. Good to know," Ava spoke trying to look away from Jupiter.

Jupiter smiles as she wraps her arm around Ava and says, "How about the three of us get some food, and hang out and get a little closer," her voice becoming seductive.

Ava's face got redder before Menma says, "Jupiter, we just met her, and this is meant to be a date."

"Fine," Jupiter concedes with a pout before stating, "Then we will the sexy time at a later date," as she points to Ava.

At this point they hear the rumbling and feel the ground shake before they hear screams. They then see a hot dog stand sail through the air and crashes behind the three teens. Menma sighs before turning to Jupiter and says, "Sorry," Jupiter then stops him.

Jupiter then says, "Go kick, who ever interrupted our date, Butt!" with and angry pout.

Menma smiles and kisses her cheek, and says, "Get everyone out of the way, and if we are lucky, this place will still be opened," Jupiter smiles before Menma pulls out his coat and run towards the disturbance before attaching his goggles and raising his face mask. The coat he was wearing beforehand landed on Jupiter's new panda. Jupiter just smiles before turning to face Ava, to find her missing.

 **With Stone Genma.**

Stone continued to rampage, destroying vendors and scaring people. The Elemental Genma only scared people not actually killing or injuring any civilians, as it had been told to only cause chaos to get attention. It had made its own decision to not kill anyone due to it thinking they could spread chaos in their panic.

Stone silently caused chaos as it did not make a sound, besides destroying the different vendors and stands. It noticed three teens that then ran off for an unknown reason. Menma then arrives his kitsune getup.

Menma looked at the Genma before drawing his blade gun and shots Stone Genma in the face. Stone stumbled back, before it regained its balanced. Stone then goes to attack Menma, who dodges to the side, before stone then stomps the pier causing the entire platform.

Stone glares at Menma, before Menma speaks, "So what is your deal, a Genma with a heart?" he jokes at the end.

Stone just continues to glare before it charges at Menma. Menma jumps to the side to dodge the attack, before Menma flips his blade gun into its blade mode, before dodging another swing, of Stone's arms. Menma the charges forward and jumps on Stone's fist as it swung, before slashing at Stone's face. As Menma jumped off of Stone, the Genma clutched its face in pain as it swung its free arm back and forth.

It recovered and glares at Menma before taking a deep 'breath' and composing itself. Menma raises an eyebrow at this and says, "So I take it you are more calm then that flame Genma I fought. Whats wrong got the memory of a gold fish?"

Stone just harder at that before it charges at Menma, before the Genma was launched away from Menma, by a blue cosmic blast, Menma then looks to the source of the blast and sees a teenager with a golden helmet with a golden horn. The helmeted teen then turns to Menma and says, "Get out of here kid, let the professionals handle this stone head."

Menma looks at the helmeted boy and says, "You mean like Spiderman, or," he then rubs his chin and says, "I want to say, 'The Avengers' but I haven't met one yet."

The helmeted teen gets in Menma's face and says, "Run along 'civilian' before you get hurt," through clenched teeth.

Menma looks of the boys shoulder, and grabs the helmeted teen before jumping to the side as another food stand was thrown at them. Menma then says, "Stay in the air out of its reach, or be useful and evacuate the civilians stuck on the ferris wheel or even that roller coaster thing," as he points over his shoulder.

The helmeted teen looked over Menma's shoulder and sees a couple of people stuck on said rides. The helmeted teen glares at Menma and shouts; "You don't tell me what to do!" before he flies towards said rides to aid civilians before the rides could collapse.

Stone tried to follow the flying teen, only for Menma jump and double kick Stone in the face. Stone then focused its attention on Menma and wildly began to swing its arms to attempt to injure Menma.

This continued until another teen in green with a yellow face mask covering the top half of his head and most of his blond hair, his fist that was used to punch Stone in the face, glowing gold, and launches Stone back several feet. The new teen lands as another teen arrived, African American wearing sunglasses, a yellow top and black pants.

The African American then speaks, "Where is NOVA?"

"I do not know," the green teen spoke, "Normally one of us would be saving him at this point."

Menma looks at the two and shakes his head before speaking, "If you mean the guy with the golden bucket for a head, He is currently evacuating civilians' still s tuck on the amusing rides." As If in response NOVA flew over them with two civilian and a minute later flew back the way he had come to get more civilians. Menma looks back to the two new people and says, "He is not very smart is he?"

The larger teen simply says, "He tends to rush everything," before he sighs and adds, "even when he decides to play 'leader' to the rest of us," the last part was muttered under his breath.

Stone then stand and steps forward, before a girl in a white cat suit with tiger patterns and a green medallion on her hip, and her black hair sticking out of her head mask. This new girl managed to slash Stone's face and repeated the process as the girl wrapped her legs around Stone's head. This resulted in Stone getting angry and grabbing her back and threw her through the air. Menma ran towards her flight path and jumps into the air and catches her before she was sent into the water below. When the two landed the girl shoved his face away and says, "I can save myself."

Menma still carrying her bridle style simply says "Let me guess male focussed work place?" she looked away, "I won't say anything, but can you get your hand out of my face. Its difficult to stand here and hold you."

The girl looks at him strangely before she looks down and realised the Menma was standing on water. The girl then asks, "What are you?"

Menma just smiles under his mask, jumps back to pier and answers as he lets her down, "Complicated." The two then turn to face Stone as the two teens from before Stone proceeded to bang their heads together and throw the two away from itself. Stone then glares at Menma, as he says, "Serious question for you?" Stone turned its head slightly as Menma continued, "Can you talk or are you mute?"

At this point NOVA and the two other teens stand in front of Menma as Stone begins to speak, "I am here to cause terror," at this the four teens other than Menma begin to laugh hysterically. The reason is because Stone's voice makes a soprano singer who had been kicked in the baby maker sound deep. If it was any squeakier only animals would be able to hear it.

Much to the teens surprise, Stone then roars as it charges at the teen heroes, while a large stone club appeared in its hands. NOVA was launched through the air by a sluggish and lucky swing by Stone's club. The large teen was the next guy taken down by Stone, when he tried to catch the club as it was swung at him. The blond teen managed to at least dodge the initial strike before jumping at the Genma's face, but was back handed towards a surviving stand when the teen tried to punch Stone with a glowing fist. Stone then focuses on the girl standing beside Menma, when he comments, "You had to laugh?" before he wrapped his arm around her hip and jumped to avoid the large Genma's rage induced attack. Menma landed on the club and attached himself, while holding the girl bridle style, and runs along the club and up the Genma's arm and jumps up. When he comes down he stomps Stone's face with both feet and jumps behind the Genma. When Stone turns around Menma slashes Stone across the face leaving a large crack from the left forehead to right side of its chin.

Menma jumps back before the girl shoves his face to the side and shouts, "What do you think you are doing, I can protect myself!"

Menma had had enough and simply drops her on her rear and says as she says 'ow', "You and your friends enraged the Genma, and it is now out for blood," Stone's eyes begin to glow red as it roared, Menma continued, "Get to your friends and get out of here with them, I am going to end this." Menma then reveals his Soulcon and says, "Henshin!'

-Kaigan! Kitsune!- Menma transforms into his Kitsune rider form and charges Stone while holding his dagger in a reverse grip. He dodges Stone's clumsy swings, and runs up the front slashing Stone as he went before kicking it in the face as he flipped off of the Stone. Once he lands his Kitsune coat attached to his body causing his face mask to attach. Kitsune flipped his dagger into blaster mode and blasted Stone while focusing fire on Stone's torso.

Stone continues to be blasted until it reached the edge of the pier and broke the railing before it completely fell off the pier. Where Kitsune looks down at the water but could see nothing but disturbed water. It was this point where SHEILD aircraft began to surround the area along with a group of divers drop into the water. Kitsune looks at the water one last time before turning around. He was expecting to simply walk away only to be stopped by the girl in the tiger oneesee, to block his path, with her friends and NOVA, behind her.

The girl then introduces herself and friends, "That was pretty impressive, I'm White Tiger," she then indicates to the Large teen, "He's Luke Cage," she gestures to the blond, "Iron Fist," the she indicated the teen wearing the golden helmet while on his phone, "The wannabe leader is NOVA."

Said teen was currently on his phone speaking to what sounded like subordinates, "Look I need a cleanup crew and some guys with handcuffs for an unknown vigilanty."

Kitsune then asks, "Is your friend sane, because no one is on the other side of the phone, it appears to be off, or broken as it appears to have been crushed," NOVA was quietly fuming as that was exactly what happened.

Luke than began to talk, "Your Kitsune, right, nice moves out there," he gave a thumbs up.

Kitsune then started to walk past the teens, and says, "Look it's been fun, but I have to go, technically I am on a date."

Unfortunately his exit was stopped by a loud voice speaking, "Hold it!" Kitsune looked up and saw a bald African American with an eye patch, fly down with a jetpack. The man lands and says, "Nick Fury, Director of SHEILD, for a rookie you have done some good work," he then offers his hand to shake.

Kitsune narrowed his eyes under his helmet and replies with, "Let me guess, you want to make an offer and with how you mentioned the me being a rookie, you have a whole arguement ready for how I need your training and technology," his body language being relaxed but prepared for a fight.

Fury lowered his hand and answers, "Yes, you have talent, and I can offer you training so that this level of destruction will not happen in the future," indicating the wrecked pier.

Kitsune looked at the damages and then asks, "Actually that is because that Genma was a distraction because no one died," Kitsune then indicates the other teens and adds, "Well they discovered that some Genma have some hidden abilities that can really screw a person over."

Said teens blushed in embarrassment before NOVA gets in Kitsune's face and shouts, "Whats your problem, who wouldn't find that guy's voice funny!"

"The guy who has seen, four grown men get their balls crushed and sing in soprano, as punishment for peeping," Kitsune answered before he added to appease the killing intent behind him, "After I tied them up and shouted to the women on the other side of the bath house wall. If I wasn't four at the time I would have joined them."

White Tiger then calmed down, while Luke and Iron Fist were snickering at the image put into their heads. NOVA just glared at Kitsune before he then asks, "Well where is that kid!?" thinking he would get a rise out of Kitsune.

Kitsune sighs and replies with, "Right here!" he then turned his attention back to Fury and says, "For future reference, I'm not interested in being a soldier or a weapon for you to use. Also if these guys are a part of your 'program' you should add critical thinking and rescue operations in their training."

He begins to walk away when an agent goes to Fury's side and says, "We found the creature, it appears to be unable to move in water."

Kitsune stops and says over his shoulder, "Make sure you mussel the Genma, if you don't wish for it to escape," as MachineGhost jumps into the area fused with Captain Ghost, with Jupiter riding on it and her stuffed animals and other prizes attached to the back. Kitsune rides 'bitch' and whispers in her ear, "You drive," as he wrapped his arms around her midriff and continues, "That Genma was quite amusing."

The vehicle then proceeds to jump away from the seen as Fury then directs his attention to his team of heroes and asks, "What do you think?"

The only one to answer was White Tiger after she recovered from her slight shock of seeing Jupiter with Kitsune and realising who he is, "He appeared to be distracting the target as civilians were evacuated, he focused on saving lives while studying his opponent, before he got lucky with dropping that creature in the water, while it was angered by us laughing at the pitch of its voice."

"Its anger was like a moving earthquake out for blood," Iron Fist spoke with wisdom, "No amount of control of the mind could have stopped our reaction."

"I don't see what the big deal was," NOVA commented, "I mean, all he did was dodge while the rest of us fought that thing, except for Ava she was saved by the guy as we did the heavy lifting like usual."

White Tiger just glared at Nova as Fury shook his head and gave orders for the creature's containment. While after White Tiger finishes glaring she looks to the direction that Kitsune and Jupiter went, deep in thought.

End of Chapter Three

( **HELLO again readers, I continued Menma's story and intend to continue through at least season four of Ultimate Spiderman. Now before I continue with any simple comments, I just want to add a couple Omakes before anyone questions where certain characters were during this event. (Will be short discriptions.)**

 **Omake One: Spiderman.**

For Peter Parker, AKA Spiderman he decided to take the night off by joining his two friends for a chessy horror movie marathon.

 **Omake Two: Draco and Ryu.**

Ryu was working as a bar tender while Draco was earning money by washing dishes. Nero can be seen sitting at the bar enjoying a free drink, as the owner and bouncer of the bar.

 **Omake Three: Chain.**

Chain had broken into the private collection of a wealthy families Library and found what it was looking for.

 **Thats all for now as I want to start an idea that came to me as I was writing this story, while watch Kamen Rider and some Avatar.**

 **So Until Next Time, BEWARE THE WRAITH! Or run like hell now, either is fine.** )


	4. Agito's day off and Chain Working

**Riders in New York Chapter four**

 **(Well for those reading I bring you another helping of Menma.**

 **Now for a helping of Riders in New York. When we last left our heroes, Menma was getting luck, Draco and Ryu worked in a bar and Spiderman spent his night with friends.**

 **So far Menma has had to deal with three elementals and robots what will happen this time?**

 **I OWN NOTHING! All stereo types are from the show!)**

:Chapter Four START:

 **Time Square-Midday-Sunday-Two weeks after the events of last chapter.**

Draco stands in the middle of time square as the place was filled with people crossing roads and yellow taxis travelling back and forth. Time appears to speed forward as he watched the world around him with an amazed smile. Soon Draco eventually raises a disposable camera and takes a photo, revealing the large I heart New York teddy-bear in his arms.

Draco lowered the camera to reveal his smile as he looked to the sky when J. Jonah Jameson started shouting, "J. Jonah Jameson here with more proof of Spiderman's illegal actions on the people of New York," He then shows pictures of Spiderman stuck to the side of a truck, images of Spiderman saving pedestrians being crushed by a thrown police car that was thrown by a man in a robotic bear suit. The last image was a Spiderman stuck to the side of a building as a bald man with squirt guns attached to the man's backpack filling a bag full of cash. "As the pictures are clearly depicting, Spiderman is a danger to the people of New York."

Draco just shook his head before muttering, "How can that man be so stupid?"

Unfortunately a man that looked like Jameson heard him and shouts, "Spiderman is a crimanal!"

"Oh, do you know him personally?" Draco asked.

"No but I know the crimes he has committed!" the man spoke gaining the attention of the people around them.

"Well from what I have seen firsthand," Draco argued, "he has been doing his best to help the people of New York." With that comment the man punched the teen in the face causing him to collapse to the ground.

Draco sat up rubbing his jaw as a bruise began to form and the man says, "Maybe that will help you see the truth, as spoken by the voice of New York."

The man walked away not noticing the female red head who had filmed the entire 'discussion' stepped forward and helps Draco to his feet. The girl then says, "Mary Jane Watson, midtown high reporter and you are?"

Draco smiled and says, "Draco Arcos, I am new in town," as he offered to shake MJ's hand only to drop his teddy bear. He caught the bear before it could hit the ground and asks, "Know any good places to enrol for high school."

MJ smiles and laughs before she says, "Well let's see," as she taps her chin and says, "lets see you want a high school in New York," she can barely contain her laughter as she sees the hope in his eyes, "There is always Midtown High."

Draco becomes confused before he asks, "The place of your work," at that MJ breaks down into histerics.

MJ replies with, "It is a high school that has its own news paper that I am the editor, head journalist and photographer," as she takes a photo of Draco's face of realisation.

"Can you show me?" Draco asks in wonder.

MJ looks at the bruise on the boy's face and says, "Sure just need to stop at the nurses office. That looks like a bad bruise." Draco simply nods and goes with.

 **New York-Financial district-That moment-side of a building.**

Chain stands on an window cleaner platform in human form and stares at an apartment arcoss a wide gap between buildings with a four lane road beneath him. What is he staring at? The answer is very simple.

In the apartment that he was staring at was a small collection of weapons belonging to the Crime Boss Tombstone, who just so happened to collect artefacts of fallen heroes. Specifically the hand guns of post world war one New York otherwise known as 'The Shadow' and other weapons of more recent fame.

Chain stared at the apartment before flinging a pair of chains at the windows of the Apartment, that Chain pulled kicked his way into the apartment and throws a series of Genma Eyecons that bounced off the weapons but fused with 'the Shadow's guns. From the cloud that formed the a shadow with a flash of red flew out of the building faster than Chain could catch.

Chain made a fist and growled before vanishing into a storm of chains, missing a large male Albino man in a black suit enters his 'trophy' room. He sighs before saying, "Get the window replaced immediately," to the two guards that entered after him.

 **Midtown High-Nurses office-an hour later**

MJ and Draco had taken the subway to reach Midtown high as they were let in by the school janitor Stan. Currently Stan helped Draco with the bruise on his cheek with ointment as MJ started asking him some questions, "So Draco where are you from?"

"Overseas. My family sent me to America to learn about the world," Draco answered mixing truths with pre planned lies that Menma drilled into him, nothing drastic just about how Draco was from out of town and not beyond the stars.

"So where are you staying?" MJ questioned trying to find a story.

"With friends," Draco simply states not giving anything away.

MJ raises an eyebrow before saying, "Okay, but why are you, in the states? There are nicer places?"

"It's really just where I landed," Draco says as Stan finishes dabbing the ointment.

The two then spent a great deal of time talking with each other before Draco and MJ both had to head to their individual homes for the night.

 **Outside the Devil May Cry Bar-night**

Draco arrived to his place of residence as a large man was thrown out with a black eye. Draco looked at the man and realised it was the same man that hit him earlier. Draco shrugs before entering to find Menma helping Jupiter clean herself with napkins, due to what appeared to be alcohol spilt on her nice purple sundress and was crying. Jupiter then stands and goes with Menma as he comforted her to their room.

Draco then took a seat between a depressed blue skinned Elvis lookalike in a purple suit and to the other side was a strict business type in a black suit, both drinking whisky.

Ryu stood in front of Draco and asks, "What will it be?"

Draco thought on this and says, "A Skrull fruit juice."

The man in the suit just shook his head when Ryu asks, "You do realise that this is a human bar, right?" Draco frowns in depression before Ryu smiles and pulls out said drink and says, "Though the bar always has what the customer wants," with a sweeping wave.

Draco accepted the swirling blue and yellow drink, the two colours never mixing as he took a sip. He smiled at the taste before speaking, "I found a high school to enrol in today." Ryu nods as he cleans the bar with a rage, Nero can be seen in both with his feet up behind him. "Well it will take a ten minute train ride and I already made a friend." Draco finished.

"So where is it?" Ryu questioned.

"Midtown High," Draco answered before Ryu coughed violently.

Once he calmed down he asks, "Who did you meet?"

"Mary Jane Watson," Draco answered before Ryu shook his head, "I got punched by a strange guy. The same man that was just kicked out," He takes another sip of his drink and says, "She was very convincing in why I should enrol there. I figured that I could convince Menma and Jupiter to join."

Ryu looked to be struggling to stop laughing, "I was going to suggest the high school I go to."

Draco nods and asks, "Where," before taking another sip.

"Midtown High," Ryu laughs at Draco's shocked face, "Yeah, I will be a senor start of the new semester." Ryu cleans a glass and says, "Plus the three of you would be a second years."

Draco sighed and says, "I walked straight into that one," he takes another sip of his juice and asks, "What is with all the different people in the bar?"

Ryu sighs and says, "You have been here almost a month and you ask me now?" Draco nods simply and Ryu says, "Supernatural, Extraterrestrial, Metahumans, Imortals, Mortals and everything in between. To enjoy a drink without being assaulted with due cause."

Draco nods before Nero arrives next to him and says, "Plus, there is Karaoke the last Saturday of the month."

It was that point the Blue man looked at the calender behind the bar before zooming to the mike of the slightly elevated stand and says, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am the Flabtastic Flabber and I will be your entertainment tonight." And with that he proceeded to sing enthusiastically.

Draco shakes his head before finishing his drink before heading up to his room and sleeps for the night.

 **Genma base-Midnight.**

Chain Returned to the dilapidated building that is the Genma's Base. He hadn't been here for two weeks. What he found upset him, as he stares at the flooded section and the section filled with water and a large seat made of stone. What Chain noticed that annoyed him was a chain cylinder and a broken table set for him, but what really annoyed him was seeing the Genmas serving the Elemental Genmas.

Chain sighed before speaking, "Where is Stone?"

Flame snorted and puffed smoke before saying, "Stone fell through some wood and is now stuck on that giant metal island in the sky," before muttering about dumb rocks.

Water jumped out of the flooded section and says, "Apparently Stone can't float."

Chain growls before questioning the two Elementals, "Why have you not retrieved your comrade?"

Flame just shakes its head before Water answers, "We can't fly."

Chain just covers its face before pulling out the items he had taken to from multiple locations in the city from his chain coat. Chain had to wait twenty four hours before it could make another ally. He places the items on 'its' desk, an ornamental magnifying glass, a nineteen twenties gangster hat and an old calligraphy pen.

Chain looked at the objects it collected before sighing and says, "This is taking too long," and transforming into its Genma form.

Flame laughed before saying, "So our great leader is getting impatient, feeling hot under the collar?" Water chuckled at the pun.

Chain ground its teeth and says, "We have limited supplies and we are only as strong as our weakest link," Chain ignored Water's snickering before continuing, "I need you two to start collecting artefacts for Genmas."

Flame laughed loudly while Water then speaks up, "We can make our own Genma. So how about the Genmas we make, would fall under our command?"

Chain took a deep breath before saying, "Very well, the end result will be the same."

With that Water dived back into the water and entered the hidden tunnels to the New York Harbor before heading out to see. Flame stands with a slight wobble before transforming into its human disguise and walked out of the base. The revived Sword walked to Chain and says, "The Blanks have failed to find the traitors of what is shielding them."

Chain is angered but nods in understanding before unwinding the chain to create a hammock seat of chains and says, "We need to retrieve Stone. Blanks find me a helicopter," the surrounding Blanks nods before vanishing into shadows and sneaking away.

 **Menma's room-The next morning-early Sunday morning.**

Menma was sleeping soundly with a semi naked Jupiter wearing one of his shirts hugging his chest, as the sun rose to the point where it reached their faces Jupiter hugged him tighter.

Then there was a knock on the door causing Menma to stir, he opened his eyes and looked around the room to see the alien ray gun leaning on a wooden holder he had found in the bar's basement. Menma just lied back down before the knocking turned into a full slam when Nero walked pass. Menma and Jupiter groaned before they sat up so Menma could answer the door while Jupiter just sat on the bed with a pout.

On the other side of the door was Draco who says, "I found a place we can enrol for school," he was smiling before Menma slammed the door on him and went back to bed.

 **Outside Menma's room.**

Draco Arcos stepped away from Menma's door then rubbed his injured nose before muttering, "Ouch," where he fixes his nose.

Draco stepped back towards the shared kitchen to see Ryu eating cereal, Fruit Loops as Draco was told, while in Ryu's other hand was a Sunday edition of the Daily Bugle. Draco sat down before Ryu says, "I really need to buy a different news paper prescription, and cancel my current one, again," he sighs before pushing the fruit loops to Draco, "Most important meal of the day."

Draco released his nose and made himself a bowl of fruit loops, before Nero entered the kitchen and started reading a strange news paper with red ink, strange glyphs and Draco could have sworn that the pictures moved.

Nero then asks a simple question, "So Menma and Jupiter are sleeping in?" Draco shook his head before Nero spoke, "The underworld now has a Kamen Rider that has become the youngest reincarnated devil to become high class and items of private collections are being stolen by a strange creature made of chains."

Ryu looks away from his paper and says, "You may want to tell Menma that. He would want to know."

Nero raises an eyebrow and asks, "Would he also like to know about a sudden appearance of a black cloaked man with guns and a red scarf, taking down a group of thugs last night?"

"Where?" Menma asks as he enters the room with a glare at the three before making coffee.

As the kettle boiled Nero spoke, "Well there is a Kamen Rider in 'hell', items of importance are being stolen from people and strange man with strange guns and a red scarf."

Menma poured himself some coffee and nods, "So Chain is making a noticeable move," he was silent for a second before he adds, "I just need to find their base," Menma sighs and adds, "and they are not limited to this realm or city."

Nero nods as he reads his paper, but says, "I will contact a couple of old acquaintances, they may be able to find this Chain and other monsters you are looking for."

Jupiter then entered the kitchen still wearing Menma's shirt and hugged Menma before making herself a cup of coffee, she took a seat as she then added twenty lumps of sugar to her coffee taking a sip and added another lump.

Ryu dropped the newspaper he was reading with a sigh before Menma started to read the paper and says, "What idiot made these titles. 'Spider source of all evil' 'Gas prices on the rise. Could a spider be involved?' oh here is a good one, 'Spider the cause of Global Warming' who writes this stuff?"

"J J Jamason," Nero and Ryu spoke, "The guy likes money."

Menma simply nods before reading the pages and as he steadily gets angry before he closed the paper and says, "I'm going out," and heads to his room before coming out in his Kitsune gear, "I'll be back by tonight," with that he left the four to eat their breakfast.

 **Genma Base-Lunch Time**

Chain was pacing as Flame watched Chain before its vision focused on the magnifying glass resting on the chained desk. Flame blazed over to the desk and took the spy glass then just stared at the item before Water jumped out of the pool of water with a net on its back and an anchor in its other hand with the word 'Titanic' engraved along its circumference.

Water coughed in embarrassment before saying, "I forgot to get Genma Eyecons."

Chain shook its head before heading out.

 **Time Square-roof tops**

Menma looked at the pots of special paint in his hands before taking a large brush and started painting the clear paint along the large Daily Bugle screen and after twenty minutes completed his work before heading to the other screens around the city before ending his day at the Daily Bugle headquarters.

 **Fabric and textile factory-Jersey**

Chain slivered like a snake through vents to enter the factory and searched for the off cuts of fabrics and threads before finding a large metal drum filled with fabrics. Chain then collected the drum and vanished with the 'trash' without a trace.

 **Night time-Time square**

Spiderman swung through the city avoiding the Daily Bugle screens across town before taking position in Time Square where he saw what truly made his day.

The Daily Bugle mega screen was painted with luminesant paint that says.

'Warning! Filled with spiders! Read at own risk! P.S. the editor has a boner for them.'

Spiderman fell over and laughed as he fell over.

At this point JJJ came on screen to reveal laminated paint set to reveal him to appear to be in drag. Once Spiderman saw the image he laughed hysterically.

 **:End of Chapter Four:**

 **(So a short chapter really only to set up for later chapters.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, please review and comment and until next time...**

 **BEWARE THE WRAITH!)**


	5. School Sucks in the eyes of ninja

**Riders in NEW YORK! Chapter 5**

( **I own nothing, but from here the story will cross more with the Ultimate Spiderman Storyline.** )

:Chapter 5 Start:

 **New York-Devil may cry-third story Menma's bathroom-early morning-(Episode 1 season 1).**

Menma washed his face as he looked in the old cracked mirror, dressed in only a towel after about to get in the shower. The shower runs with cold water warming up through the old pipes. The look Menma gave the mirror indicated his hatred for mornings what made it worst is what today is.

It had been a month since JJJ's humiliation by graffiti on every daily bugle billboards and mega screens. The graffiti was still being cleaned, but many questioned how the billboards appeared to change depending on the time of day. The worst was on the main screen at times square, as the day progressed JJJ appeared to have bloodly noses, turns into a vampire and then towards the end of the day Spiderman face paint.

Menma sighs as he stares at himself as he says the one thing he hates the most, "School." He then reflects the fact that he had found no sighs of the Genma. He has search the internet at a local cafe and has found nothing, besides his encounters with them that depicted him as the villain. Chain had been keeping himself concealed along with the Genma Chain had created so far. What made it more annoying was the fact that there had been no odd occurrences, except for the man in black with red scarf mentioned in the news.

Menma's thoughts were interrupted by Jupiter as she entered the room with a towel barely covering her torso, where she hugged him from behind as her towel dropped and she asks, "What are you thinking about?" as she rubbed her chest on his back.

Menma smiles as Jupiter's enthusiasm and asks, "So we are sharing the shower again?" Jupiter tightened her hug around his stomach and the light circles were his answer. Jupiter just smiles more and drags him to the shower.

 **Down Stairs-That moment.**

Ryu was cooking pan cakes the Draco was enjoying immensely. It was at that point they heard a loud moan through the pipes that caused Ryu and Draco to groan as Nero walked in, with a news paper and says, "Well those two seem to be having fun, enough to even make me jealous."

Ryu sighs and says, "Try being someone who has never had a girlfriend."

Draco nods and says, "Well young married couples are allowed to have fun."

Nero looks at Draco strangely and says, "They are not married Draco, they are teenagers."

Draco was confused as he says, "This planet is confusing?" before letting his face drop in his empty plate of syrup.

All discussion was stopped as they heard the pipes turn off and him, followed by a large thump and a muffled laugh from Jupiter.

 **With Chain-Egypt**

Chain in his human form walked through a market in Cairo basically looking for different items for the coming war. Though his attire had changed for the area, his chain style coat grew a hood that can be claimed to 'protect' him from the sun. Chain carries a sack of items he had stolen, and after dealing with three of the local law enforcement, Chain had taken some replicas which in his plans, will work. Some small statues and items that were claimed to have been held by local pharaohs.

In the month since Water's return to the base, Chain had also made stops in Asia, Europe, Afica and final South America where he met a really annoying red head who shouts all his animal themed attacks, but after punching him, Chain retrieved a nice collecting of deity relics and some nice magical items. Surprisingly finding items of great magical power have proven to be difficult as the most magical items are either, sealed away, undiscovered or concealed closer then they appear.

Chain walks through a concealed alley to reach a water source, used by local animals. Chain looked around before speaking, "Water reveal yourself."

Water appeared in a vortex of water before speaking, "So you want me to acting as a delivery boy?"

Chain sighs and says, "Stop complaining, we are collecting our master's army," Water interrupted.

"Yeah, and you are looking for the path to our master's enemies," Water's interruption went before he adds, "But so far you have had me take the items you collected back without letting me see the place."

Chain spoke, "You are the one who forgot to take Genma eyecons," before being interrupted again.

Water changed his look to his human form and went for a walk while saying, "Well I brought one this time, so just wait back at our concrete dump." Chain growled before vanishing in a storm of chains, while Water continued to smirk while throwing a Genma eyecon up and down.

 **Midtown High-main gate-ten minutes before the start of classes.**

Draco rode along the road followed by Menma's bike, with Ryu riding bitch. Jupiter clings to Menma's back while wearing the Meridian helmet and a big smile, as they sped their way through the car filled roads. They reached Midtown High where they see students heading inside.

Menma removes his helmet while wearing his normal Kitsune attire with the mouth cover down, and an old pack around his hip. Jupiter wears a purple long coat with what could be considered as a witch's satchel, she is also wearing purple shorts, striped blue and green socks and purple heels.

Draco removes his helmet to reveal him in his civilian attire, brown dress coat, plain dress shirt, brown skate shoes and a bowtie. ( **Just think Matt Smith's Doctor Who Clothes.** ) His backpack was an old style box style backpack.

Ryu also removed his helmet his civilian attire is a red sports jacket, black pants and sneakers. Ryu's back pack is red and gold coloured with simple black and red dragon sticker.

The group of four went towards the front doors when Menma asks, "So where do we go now?"

Ryu takes a deep breath and says, "You three, head that way, the office is next to the nurses office as the signs show." The three nods and head that way while Ryu frowns and mutters, "What is this foreboding feeling."

Ryu then avoided a football to the face from the schools resident jock, Eugine 'Flash' Thompson. Blond with blue eyes and normally seen wearing the school's colours, his basic attitude is that of arrogance and basic teen Jock bully. "Hello little lizard," causing Ryu to sigh.

Ryu then speaks, "Look I don't care want you want," and tries to walk away.

Flash stopped him and says, "Look I am planning a party and I need some refreshments, be a pal man."

Ryu sighs and says, "Talk to my boss," Ryu stepped past. Flash then tried to stop him before he was flipped over by Ryu painfully. "Look I cannot help you, nor do I want to. If you want to be stupid, do it yourself." Flash sighs as he gets up as Ryu walks away.

 **Principal's office**

Menma, Jupiter and Draco entered the office to see an old lady with purple glasses, blue dress and when she talked had a heavy jersey accent, "Oh hello again Draco, did you enjoy the burger joint down on third?"

Draco smiled and says, "I had fun and you were right, they really do make good burgers," Draco's joyful mood was ruined by the fact that his mouth released a torrent of drool.

Menma sighs and says, "Look, we are just here for our time tables. Can you two talk after we get them?"

The lady coughs in embarrassment before she says, "Right, I always was a scatter brain, my name Janice," she then looks at her documents and says, "Menma Namikaze and Jupiter Thundercloud? Interesting names," Menma looks to Draco as they never spoke about Jupiter having an interesting last name, straight out of a comic book. "You two will have the majority of classes together, but I am afraid you two will be in separate homeroom, maths and English classrooms."

Menma accepts his time table and asks, "Any advice on which classes are good to nap in?"

Janice sighs and says, "Young today, so different yet still the same as when I was young, but to answer your question, Homeroom, study times and lunch, if you can find a good spot." Janice smiles as Menma nods in thanks and Jupiter smiles before grabbing his arm and pulling Menma out of the room, leaving Draco to speak with Janice on his quest of culinary.

 **Hall outside**

Menma was pulled along by Jupiter as Menma stared around him, his annoyance felt by those around him. Menma lazily stared at everyone as the pair walked the halls, as they passed Mary Jane Watson with two males, both brunettes, one giving off the vibe that of a rich boy and the other lacking the luck most people have. Menma noticed the second boy, and realised why he felt familiar before smirking.

Menma whispers to Jupiter, "Spiderman is a teenager and a student," Jupiter smiles at Menma with a light laugh. Jupiter pulled Menma along until they reached the cafeteria and got some food before finding a table. Jupiter then had then decided to feed Menma his food, and gets Menma to feed her. They continued even when Mary Jane Watson, her two friends and Draco arrived with their own treys of food.

Draco looked to the two and says, "The two of you cannot your hand off each other," Menma and Jupiter turn to him as Jupiter paints his cheek with green jelly. Draco sits down opposite the two love birds and as Jupiter sat on Menma's lap. Jupiter shrugs before kissing Menma's jelly covered cheek before kissing Menma.

With that the two boys with Mary Jane introduced themselves, "Hi, I am Harry Osborne ( **The Rich Boy.** ) The boy giving you the stink eye is Peter Parker." ( **The Poor Boy.** )

Peter cleared his throat and smiles while saying, "I have never seen you around here before you new to the area?"

Menma sighs and says, "We recently moved to New York, though we have been avoiding Time Square, this annoying moustache won't shut up." He then looks to Peter and says, "Though this weird guy in pyjamas showed up and asked us how we were finding the city, then for some reason followed us to Central park and had a strange fetish with Spiders."

Peter's eyebrow twitched before he straightened out and says, "So you met Spiderman that is exciting."

"He owes me money for the hotdog he ate," Menma spoke in an annoyed tone before he and Jupiter continued to eat.

Peter looked a bit guilty as he says, "Maybe there was an emergency."

Menma sighs and says, "If I wanted to talk about a guy in tights it would be to his face as I ask him, if he really is a guy."

Peter was about to respond when froze before jumping with Harry and Mary Jane out of the way of the exploding wall behind him. He looked to Menma and Jupiter seeing them at the other side of the cafeteria, with Menma glaring at the large hole in the wall before three super villains entered the building with a guy in a suit floating next to the villain in purple armour. The man in the normal suit shouts, "Students, The school has been invaded by the FRIGHTFUL FOUR!" before he was thrown by an invisible force.

The man in purple armour went in a monologue about Spiderman being here, that Menma just decided to ignore as he and Jupiter enjoyed their meal, until a woman in red and yellow clothes and a silver crown, smashed her fist through Menma's food tray and shouts, "THE WIZARD IS TAKING TO YOU, If you wish to live," she grabs the front of Menma's shirt and says, "YOU WILL LISTEN."

Her threat was met with tired eyes before Menma just punches her in the gut with a chakra enhanced fist resulting in the Villianess to create another hole in wall next to the first. Menma then looks towards the buried Draco and shouts, "Oi, Draco!? You alive?"

Draco as he was buried under a pile of bricks suddenly popped up out of the debris and shouts, "Did a meteor hit again?" in a daze as struggles to keep his balance as he finds a seat. "It felt like that time I first went to another world," as he nurses a headache.

Menma snorts in amusement before the guy in purple armour stepped in front of Menma with a glowing fist, "Spiderman, we meet in person."

"Do I look like a weird guy in blue and red leotard?" Menma jokes before Jupiter steps between them and says, "Hi."

Wizard growls before the energy on his wrist powers down and with a grunt he says, "I can't move," before suddenly he punched himself in the face repeatedly.

"I was not talking to you," Jupiter says with a smirk before hugging Menma's arm. The two then switched places with Wizard as The third villain shot a sonic blast, that hit Wizard as he harms himself with a metal fist before sections of the armour started disassemble from Wizards body to reveal a balding man with a thick moustache and with love heart boxers, his overall physical appearance underweight and a third of the size of his armour. The armour rebuilt itself without the Wizard inside and starts chasing the armour less Wizard.

Jupiter looks to Menma before he says, "Have fun," resulting in Jupiter kissing his cheek before running off after the flying metal suit. Menma crosses his arms before taking a step back and the female villain flies past after trying to punch Menma, only to be shot the opposite way from a sound blast. She would have collided with some students only to be caught by what appeared to be a white rope.

"Really Thundra? You are on a team and yet you fail to see Claw attacking, seriously arn't you like an Amazon from the future or something," Came the taunt of one red and blue clad arachnid themed superhero. "You Lameful Four are just terrible I mean for one there is only three of you, two your leader's," the Wizard runs past in terror as his armour chases him with Jupiter laughing hysterically as she rode the empty armour. "Tech has been hijacked, and three," Claw's head was then smashed into the ground really hard by Menma as Spiderman finishes, "You fell for that. You most people try to have a Secret Identity when becoming a superhero?"

As Thundra broke free as Claw recovered Menma spoke, "What I was having a nice lunch," the principle groaned as he tried to get up but collapsed, "Though Jupiter is having fun," as Jupiter ran over Wizard. "Though why they thought you came here is news to me, I mean clearly you were just a couple blocks away, when the loud one starting shooting people," Claw shot a sound blast at Menma only for Menma to throw a blade into Claw's Sound Claw, causing extreme pain from the damage.

Thundra growls before grabbing both her teammates of after backhanding Harry to the side and breaking his arm as they ran out. Thundra then shouts, "You have not seen the last of the-" she was interrupted by Wizard's suit blast around her feet before she ran off.

Menma just watches them go before walking towards Jupiter as she played paddy cake with her new mechanical friend. He looks over to Draco to find him nursing a head ache. Spiderman appears to leave as Peter Parker arrives and helps Harry when Emergency Services. It would take three hours before all the students could go home, and Draco to be released from the paramedics.

They would then spend an hour sneaking away from the past the press, who will unfortunately learn about Menma and Jupiters' battle, they managed to take Wizard's former armour with them.

Peter had watched them leave from the roof as he contemplated an offer he was given that morning. Ryu droved Draco's bike with Draco as the passenger, their entire trip was filled with Ryu yelling at them. It wouldn't be until long after they returned to Devil May Cry, only for Nero knock some sense into him while saying, "Who is going to attack their families? Menma has no family, Jupiter's family is in another dimension while Draco's family is gone."

With that done Ryu went behind the bar and began to clean cups and dishes while Menma and Jupiter went to their room, while Draco went to the fridge for some ice. Nero just went to his spot in the bar and reading his news paper.

 **Egypt-Outskirts of Cairo-Sunset as a huge wind storm was picking up.**

Water smirks in 'his' human form as 'he' watched the storm destroy many different tents and other market stands. All the humans were seen running in a mad rush to collect their goods, move their animals or to just get away from the growing storm much to Water's amusement. Water then looked to the Genma Eyecon as 'he' contemplated what to do before laughing and throwing the Eyecon into the Wind Storm, causing the entire storm to become more violent before building made of stone ripped apart, and caused many deaths.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

( **With that completed I can start a new story, but first I will say that the ending to Kamen Rider Build is perfect for crossovers and I may do that at a later date. Hell I have also contemplated a Harry Potter story, only with an OC character.**

 **I also have an Ex-aid crossover Idea that may see light as well, but for now I will be working on a proper Power Rangers Multi-crossover.**

 **So until Next Time please review and comment, and as always BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


End file.
